


The Negative One - Trivium

by Useless_girl



Series: The Negative One [4]
Category: Slipknot (Band), Tool (Band), Trivium (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Dimension, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Coming of Age, Dark, Demons, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Mating, Mating Bond, Prophecy, Rites of Passage, Romance, Rough Sex, Shamanism, Slash, Torture, Tribal life, Violence, Witches, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: The Jukai protector’s trio is a mysterious one. There was a legend or prophecy that said that the land of Jukai always has to have four of those protectors in each generation. They would have to dedicate their life to protect the land and its inhabitants, even at the cost of risking their own lives or dying for the cause. It was to keep the balance. Everything is really about that in life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This story is a spinoff in our “[The Negative One](http://archiveofourown.org/series/511744)” universe. In the timeline of that trilogy this one comes after the second volume and discovers the origins of the Trivium demon protectors. Enjoy!

 **Fandoms:** Trivium, Slipknot, Tool.

 **Characters:** Matt Heafy/Corey Beaulieu, Paolo Gregoletto, Maynard James Keenan, Corey Taylor/Jim Root, Jay Weinberg, original characters

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), supernatural AU, action/adventure, slash, M/M, alternate dimension, drama, romance, coming of age, rites of passage, hurt/comfort, angst, dark, torture, violence, demons, witches, magic, shamanism, prophecy, tribal life, mating/bonding, rough sex, some (kinda manly) fluff.

 **Summary:** The Jukai protector’s trio is a mysterious one. There was a legend or prophecy that said that the land of Jukai always has to have four of those protectors in each generation. They would have to dedicate their life to protect the land and its inhabitants, even at the cost of risking their own lives or dying for the cause. It was to keep the balance. Everything was really about that in life.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

  
  [Full-sized illustration](http://orig05.deviantart.net/8cf0/f/2017/065/9/7/the_negative_one___trivium_by_useless_girl-db1ejzv.jpg) by Useless-girl

 **The Negative One**  
Trivium  
_By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

**Chapter 1**

_Present day_

It was a bright and sunny morning in Jukai. It was also unusual. The large dark thick ocean that kept the few pieces of land floating around and above its surface was usually hid behind heavy clouds of fog. The far away dimension's twin suns weakly shining through the gray smoggy skies.

Matt, the leader of the group called Trivium, stood at the edge of a cliff and couldn't help but smile. Without the thick fog the planet revealed its gorgeous nature. Below laid the great dark water humbling. Not far one of the islands, or as they simply called it: lands, was floating with rich rainforest-like vegetation and was escorted by a pair of flying whales, their singing echoing as a welcome to the morning suns.

It was only a few days ago that the demon trio of this world had found the three beast demons teleported from Earth to be trapped here. Still, it turned out those strangers were really more at home than any of them would have ever thought so.

Corey, Jim and Jay from Earth were not much different than the trio of the protectors. For one thing, the positions were the same. Corey a shaman, Jim a warrior and Jay a guard. Like with them: also with the name Corey for his mate, the shaman. He, Matt was a warrior and Paolo was the guard. Under the surface even their personalities kinda fitted with the "from Earth" demons. Well that could be because all of them descended from Jukai. Their guard Jay was even the very one who was taken as a child and that happening left Trivium with a curse.

And the red beast Corey seemed to fulfill a prophecy and fix the balance in this dimension with his mate, Jim. Matt just smiled and shook his head. He, himself started to feel like by then they were all living in one great legend.

Although the fact that the Earthly demons didn't know yet how to fully use their powers when they got to Jukai made things a bit complicated at first. Especially when the short red-haired Corey was being kinda messed up from this land's vibes and well... he was stubborn too for a while.  
  
Visiting the high shaman of the lands, Maynard definitely helped in awakening their powers and starting to get used to them. But what intrigued Matt (and the other two Trivium demons) even more was awakening Jay's powers. Since the long-haired younger man was supposed to grow up with them but was taken from them before his powers could fully awaken, it made Matt curious how things would change for Jay and them. After all, the drummer's life and destiny was entwined with theirs and Jukai... More than they first let the Earthly demons know.  
  
But to fully understand that, one should start the story from the beginning...

  
_Some decades ago…_

Before even the demons of Trivium were born, Jukai was filled with magic, but in a different way. All the parallel dimensions were connected on this planet. Like one big central station to change one’s way in traveling. The strong magic was made to use and controlled by the red shaman beast clan. Only they had the natural strength and skills to use that magic and keep open all the portals between the dimensions.

But as always, nothing good lasted forever. And greedy witches from Earth made a pact with the higher demons that claimed the right to rule that planet and took advantage of the open portals. Hundreds of demon toddlers and young children were taken to Earth to be slaves. The red beasts had enough of that. They shut down the portals and only opened it when it was needed. Their guilty conscious about all the damage led them to go over to Earth and try to free and keep safe those poor children from slavery. Sadly, all beasts became enemies in the higher Earthly demons’ eyes – especially the red ones. So they made sure that all of them were executed. Funny that it was that blind greed of slavery that saved the life of the last red shaman beast, Corey from Earth.

Although he was conditioned to be a bloodthirsty beast, a killing machine in order to survive (and entertain those who bet on these illegal "gladiator" fights), his red shaman beast powers were still in him. But sadly after he was saved by the Gray beast clan on Earth, there was no other red shaman beast left to teach him how to fully unlock those powers. But it was no coincidence that his destiny took him back to Jukai and in the path of these three special demons, the protectors of this magical land.

But as some witches (with great difficulty) still could open portals to Jukai from Earth to fill the slave markets, the roles of the protectors grew even more serious and each generation became more and more powerful.

There was a legend or prophecy that said that the land of Jukai always has to have four of those protectors in each generation. The new ones would be born when the present ones were coming to the end of their lives (let it be at the end of a long or short life). They would have to dedicate that life to protect the land and its inhabitants, even at the cost of risking their own lives or dying for the cause. It was to keep the balance. Everything was really about that in life.

On an unusually clear night when the fog was blown away by some strong yet warm wind, a baby was born at the end of a couple of hours long labour. As the newborn boy drew his first breaths, it became evident that he was a special one. A future protector. The fourth of that generation. All the signs were there under the twinkling stars and the two moons on the sky. Just like the shamans had told. These young ones had a special aura and each was born with a tattoo-like, always moving sign on their skin.

This fourth boy became Jay.

Outside of the hut where he was born, two five years old (Matt and Paolo) and a seven years old boy (Corey) were sitting by a bonfire, looking at each other with small smiles on their faces. They could feel it already. Their number was finally complete.

 ***

The new protectors of the land learned fast. Even little Jay seemed to become a good guard and drummer for the band the boys have formed. All went as it should be. Until one night.

It was unusual that such big clans were attacked. The witches probably ran out of prey to kidnap. One night in the darkness silently portals opened and many Earth demon warriors and witches sneaked through them towards the small huts.

Of course when little Jay got taken the brave protectors tried to save their band and group’s important member. Being too old for that raid to be taken, they tried to use their powers to track and take Jay back. That's when a witch elder noticed the special force and with a spell tore the invisible ties between Jay and the other little protectors. The loose power suddenly hit the three older boys, splitting into three ways and filling them equally. The power of four demons in the trio. And long after it was split among the three, that power didn’t really like to welcome any new members trying out for the band.

They thought they'd lost Jay for good and it weighted on the remaining young protector trainees on many levels. They didn't lose just another protector and their drummer, but also their close friend. Since there were only four of them in their generation, they could understand each other (and their teachers, the protectors until the kids come to age) the most. Not to mention that they were already a close-knit little unit.

But after Jay was taken, they had to stick even closer and like to many, music seemed to be one of the best remedies. The other was getting themselves back into their training even more. The training of the protectors (because of their strong powers too) always started at an early age. They were no exception and with their resolve to stop such further attacks in the future, they worked extra hard towards that goal.

The spell that separated Jay from them also became a curse. After a few years getting more into music, the boys formed the band they have started to build before the attack. And for their special case named it Trivium. The ancient trio of knowledge to perceive, understand and use ratios for their mental growth.

 ***

"Don't leave your side unprotected. Focus, Matt!" the taller and older man said after Matt got a punch to the mentioned part of his body.

Muffling a moan he grunted and got back into a defensive stance, refocusing on one of the current protectors who was training with him in hand-to-hand combat. The young ones first didn't see the importance of that since they knew they could rely on their magic most of the time, but since then they had learned that a protector has to be always ready for anything. Plus better safe than sorry, as they say.

"Yes, master," he added, ready for another attack.

They fought for a minute or two until Matt's focus shifted again and found himself lying on his back in the dust.

With a sigh his teacher, Jaxton straightened up and frowned lightly. "You might as well come out from behind that tree, Corey. You are only distracting Matt. If you already have his attention, you could teach him how to do this exercise properly."

As Corey stepped out from behind a nearby tree with a small smirk, the "defeated" teen pressed his lips into a thin line and ignored the slight coloring of his cheeks for being busted.

Being a few years older was an advantage in their tender ages for Corey. He clearly could feel all the scents and unconscious signals Matt gave off when they were together. Which was like almost all the time. Being a shaman also made it all special. The shaman power always chooses a mate that will complete it and unite into an even greater power. And his started to get interested in Matt’s forces. As he could measure it up, Matt felt a bit similar too.

All this went through the teen shaman's head as he walked closer and stood before the master.

Jaxton gave them both an all-knowing long look then shook his head, giving up. "Alright. I leave and you, Corey train Matt in one-on-one combat. I will know what you two used the time for," he added with a raised brow and left the teens to be.

Matt got up from the ground, dusting himself off more or less, pretending that he had no idea what Jaxton meant by that. Of course he'd noticed his slowly changing feelings towards Corey whom he considered his best friend. They have been practically inseparable since they could walk and were closest to each other among the four protector trainees. But maybe Matt got a bit scared or worried about those new strange feelings he always felt nowadays when he looked at the older boy.

Trying to ignore them, he told him that Corey was nothing but his best friend and tried to focus on their task at hand.

Getting into a defensive position again, he focused his being on the long-haired shaman. It wasn't a hard task to do since his reddish powers wanted to do that anyways. "Whenever you're ready, buff guy," he smirked confidently.

"Are you sure, tall guy?" Corey smirked holding up his firsts and started to circle around the younger boy. His own powers started to reach out for Matt's, making his smirk grow bigger from sensing how the reddish force welcomed his.

Suddenly striking from the left, he got a clean hit around Matt’s ribs. Making the leaner boy bend down and fall into Corey's arms, moaning from the pain. "Defend yourself, Matty," Corey whispered into the pointy ear from close.

Matt gritted his teeth together from the pain, but said nothing and tried to fight off both the throbbing on his already bruising ribs and the effect of the whisper that sent a nice shiver down his spine.

Pushing away from the bigger guy, he got back into position, letting his powers seep out some more. "Trying..." he grunted and didn't notice the double meaning of his words.

But this time Matt was the one who attacked first.

And his choice to tackle down Corey was to dash toward head first. Then swing in from the right, getting the shaman trainee so good and surprising him that Corey fell back, blinking up at Matt. "Good one," he laughed when he got up and pounced onto the leaner boy, pushing him back down onto the ground.

"Could say the same," Matt grinned up at him, trying to push the other off him, but Corey realized his intention and blocked him. Not that it meant that Matt would give up. On the contrary. They soon found themselves in a wrestling match, like they did so many times before.  
  
In a few minutes the dusty boys ended their little match with Matt sitting on top of Corey's back, twisting a hand behind his back to keep him down. "I win," he announced with an ear to ear grin, although he wasn't entirely sure that Corey didn't let him win.

"Yeah you did. Fair and square!" Corey laughed bucking the lighter boy off his back and sat up with a smirk. "Are you excited about meeting the high shaman?" he asked what has been on his mind for the past few days.

Chuckling Matt sat up cross-legged too, getting opposite his friend. He licked his lips as he thought for a moment then nodded. "Oh yes. We'd only heard stories about him and his powers. I'm curious. You think he'll like us? And will we feel just how big his powers are? I've been thinking about these since Jaxton and Atari have announced the visit. What are you most curious about Maynard?"

"I think about what he will say about the fact that there are only three of us instead of four. And how he will feel our powers," Corey said grinning in his excitement. By then everyone have been talking about how special the trio was and how powerful their unusual power is that merged the fourth member’s in an equal share between them. "Also, I can't wait to go on patrols on our own."

"Oh yeah, absolutely. I hope he won't see a problem with us," he hummed, straightening his back with a sigh while getting lost in his thoughts for a moment. "I can't wait those patrols either. Finally just the three of us and the jungle. No more supervision," he smirked then his smile faltered a bit. "I just wish Jay could've lived through these things with us. I still miss him," he admitted, looking back into the well-known eyes.

"I know. I miss him too. And Paolo as well. We can feel Jay in our powers all the time. Even if he was too young to have his force fully awakened and strengthened. He is a part of us, Matty," Corey smiled back into the dark eyes. Only he called the warrior boy 'Matty' and was allowed to do so. It was another sign in the shaman’s eyes that what his powers were trying to tell him with pulling him towards Matt in a romantic way was right and something that should happen. Maybe Matt would want him too....

"Would you want me?" he blurted out, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize the direct question coming from out of the blue.

"Yeah, I can feel him too. He's still alive, just... in another dimension. I wonder where fate took him there. I sometimes imagine different scenarios, but usually have to stop myself, because most aren't such a pretty picture..." Matt added, feeling a bit warmer inside from the nickname Corey's been using for years now. From him it didn't sound weird or bad.

"Wait... what?" Matt asked thinking that he understood the question wrong and although his expression stayed calm and more or less neutral, he couldn't fight off his cheeks and even his pointy ears turning beat red.

"Errr.... Sorry. Just was thinking… It's too early…" Corey stood up and cleared his throat. "Sorry. Maybe we should get back," he added blushing hard too and avoiding looking at Matt. He just felt stupid.

The awkwardness was suddenly thick in the air as the older and younger teen got up from the ground where they've been sitting. Matt suddenly felt like a coward for shying away from this conversation, but Corey was probably right (as usual) about it being too early. Truth be told, the inexperienced boy has only started having... strange, unknown feelings around the older one a little while ago. And those feelings were still too messed up for Matt to know what they meant.

Did Corey mean wanting him as... as more than just a friend? That's how it sounded and what the slimmer boy's instincts told him. But if not and it was all a misunderstanding then he'd probably mess their friendship up. He wanted to tell Corey that he was his best friend, but wisely chose to stay silent, feeling that it would probably come out wrong and hurt him. That was the last thing Matt wanted to do. Maybe he should sort out his feelings first.

 ***

The first day of the trip when the three boys would be escorted to the other clans and the high shaman too by their protectors had finally come. It was barely dawn when the little group got on their way. Jaxton and his mate Atari, the remaining of the four current protectors have explained to them the importance of being introduced to the other tribes and the high shaman, and the boys couldn't wait for this exciting adventure, because it meant they got one step closer to taking their masters' place.

It also meant that they can travel with the flying whales. And Corey used that fact and excitement to distract himself from Matt. And from what he did a few days before. It was really too early. He should focus more. After all, he IS a shaman. Only hours away from officially taking over Master Atari's place. He should focus more not to get distracted by Matt or accidentally force the younger boy into thinking about things that not yet meant to be there... Or at least it seemed like it was not the time yet.

Riding the back of those majestic creatures was overwhelming and fun. From their backs they could see more of Jukai, the place from that day they will have to protect with all their powers.

By the afternoon the three boys started to get tired. They’ve been visiting all the tribes and of course they’ve been celebrated as the new protectors with feasts and a warm welcome. Around late noon they stepped onto the ground of the highland where the lair of the high shaman was. That was it. The Trivium boys smiled at each other as they walked towards the short bald man.

 

Needless to say, Matt was just as taken with all the new experiences that they had in store for them. And now the big (and a bit scary) moment of meeting the high shaman was upon them. Focusing all of his attention on that (instead of the lingering thoughts of Corey), he stood at the front of the trio as they stopped behind their teachers.

"Greetings, Maynard. It's good to see you again and well. We brought you the three new protectors to introduce them as it is custom," Atari smiled as he and his mate stepped to the side so Maynard could take a closer look of the boys. "Meet Matt, Corey and Paolo."

"Oh yes, I've been waiting for this day to come," he said on his soft deep voice as his nearly black eyes sized the boys up.

"Come closer protectors," Maynard said with a small smile. His own powers checking out the three boys’ forces as he hummed to himself.

"Matt, you are a strong warrior with slightly red power. The way the fourth power is working in you makes you wise and reasonable. Well... You will be," Maynard winked at the teenager. "You are the leader," he added.

"Corey, a wise and calm awakened shaman. Your powers will need a pair. But that is in progress anyway. Very good."

"Paolo," Maynard turned to the shorter boy "your eyes are sharp and nothing gets by you. Your instincts developed well to scan everything and everyone. A great guardian for the other two. What we all need in the protectors is in you three. I'm pleased with the choices of the magic. Now follow me into the cave," he bowed before the trio and turned around to lead the way to meet the spirits.

The mated teachers both had a satisfied expression on their faces as they watched the boys. They were obviously humbled and honored by meeting the high shaman and were hanging on his every word.

When Maynard was talking to Corey, Matt couldn't stop himself from instinctively glimpsing at his best friend. Then drop his gaze to the ground as the tip of his ears started to burn. Was the high shaman talking about... 'them'? Was it so obvious that... something was there?

As he glimpsed up, his eyes met Corey's for a long moment then they curiously followed the man with the indigo aura into the cave, not knowing what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the drummer's blood was soaking into the forest ground and they finished the sacrifice, they could already feel the little "lost" power returning to them. They couldn't put this off any longer.  
  
But it still felt awful to become the killer of their friend in order to fulfill their destiny. Too many living beings were depending on them. The people's hopeful and happy faces from the previous night's celebration flashed in front of Matt's eyes as he was staring at the now peaceful dead face.

"We should keep only to ourselves," he said hoarsely, his eyes burning from not blinking for too long. He wanted this to burn itself into his mind. To remember this moment. Because it'd changed everything. "I don't want to do this again," he tossed a bloody cloth away with which he was trying to wipe some of the red liquid off his hands and turned around to walk a few steps into the trees. The stench of death and blood heavy on his senses.

Corey looked over at Paolo and hurried after Matt. He could feel how much this shocked the warrior. Well, it shocked him too, but also could feel it that it was necessary. Maynard even warned them about it. The problem was that this guy was their friend.

"Matty…" he called the other one after catching up to him. "It had to be done. But we shouldn't give up on the band ‘cause of this. We will work it out…"

"You can't be serious about this! We just fucking killed our friend! And you'd risk anyone else's life in the future? Have you already forgotten our vows from yesterday?" he turned to face him in the darkening forest, not being able to hold his desperate questions and emotions back anymore. "We swore to protect innocent lives, for fuck's sake! Dylan was innocent! Just moved with the wrong crowds, so to say," he gesticulated with his long arms, something he only did when he was truly desperate or shaken up.

"I don't mind killing our enemies or the ghouls, like we did once or twice in the past," he continued, seemingly unable to stop the words from pouring out of him, although usually he was quieter. "Music isn't worth this. It can't be..." he dropped his arms back to his sides, suddenly feeling and looking much more grown up.

"You know what we were taught. Nothing is an accident. We can still protect the innocent and we can also feel how the powers are going to act up. And change drummers before it gets too late. All of us have been playing music since we can remember. You know that music is a part of us. No matter what you say now. We need to work this out. And only with like... session drummers. Or something. Come here…" Corey said and as he looked at the devastated boy in front of him he couldn't help but pull Matt into a warm strong hug, rubbing the long back comfortingly.

Matt accepted the hug, first staying stiff then melting into it as his bloody hands came up to take hold of his friend's shirt. For a change he let himself hide in the bigger body. But at the same time he could feel that something had changed in him forever and that feeling was slowly growing stronger in him as they were standing there holding on to each other.

"No one can know about this. Except you two and the Masters. They'd despise us if they knew," he said and with the 'they' he meant the people of Jukai, knowing that Corey would understand what he meant. "How can you take this so much easier?" he asked, not minding that his reddish powers were seeking out the yellow ones in Matt's upset state of mind.

"I'm a shaman. I guess I'm more... See life differently," Corey shrugged as his yellow power hurried to cover the other male. "It will stay between us. Let's go back to Paolo," he said but he still didn't let go of Matt.

Getting covered by his friend's power was actually kinda nice. Although Matt knew that Corey was upset too, he somehow still managed to radiate that certain 'shaman calmness' and now he soaked it up as much as he could. "True," he mumbled, finding himself just as reluctant to pull back but before the situation could get awkward, he eventually got out of that hug, looking at the slightly shorter boy. "Thanks and sorry for the freaking out. You're right. We'll find a way," he said low.

Corey was right. Music was part of their very being. Not playing anymore would be like tearing out a part of their soul. With that heaviness on his mind, Matt started walking back to Paolo to help get rid off their friend's body.

"I'm almost done," the short boy, Paolo said to the arriving two. Eying them even a bit all-knowingly. He was a guardian. He saw many things others might not notice. "I think this we should keep between us. And not take friends for long-term drummers anymore," he added, piling up bits of wood from around to start a fire.

"That's exactly what we were talking about," Matt said, his voice coming out colder yet kinda stronger as he grabbed a few dry branches they'd gathered previously for the fire and helped Paolo with starting it.

As they were standing there for quite a while, watching the flames eat up the remains of their friend, their leader cleared his throat. "Tomorrow I want us to start preparing for our first upcoming solo travel. I also want us to learn more about controlling our powers. That means extra practicing until we depart for the first patrol," he announced, eyes still glued to the fire.

"Yes. Good idea. You will lead the practices," Corey said smiling proud at his friend. He could sense it very clear. Nothing happens without a reason. And this happening seemed to make Matt evolve and take the next step. And somehow that triggered the yellow power of the shaman even more...

 ***

And that's how things have happened. Matt had changed, like the other two too. They became less innocent and more firm-handed when it came to protecting who and what deserved it. Officially Dylan was taken by the ghouls, a believable and necessary lie to give an answer to the rest of the clan.

The next couple of weeks were about finishing the last of their training and practicing together some more. Also it was their last time being among family and friends and music for a while. They didn't try to find another drummer this soon since the wound was still too fresh, giving them a few disturbing dreams, but it was a sacrifice they would have to learn to accept.

Matt also asked a favor from Paolo so now he was sitting half-naked in front of the short man, who was working on the next part of their leader's back tattoo. Good thing Paolo had some time to learn about the method from the master in the village. Their faster healing also allowed Matt a shorter healing period, especially when his reddish power and the spirits wove themselves into the ink, making the healed drawings slightly move on his skin.

"A very good idea," Paolo said, swiping some of the ink off the lines he just finished on his friend's skin. Leaning back to admire his work, he smiled confident in his skills. "Yamato calls the dragon with his drums. Fitting. And also matching your already existing mark of lines," a few more stripes and he patted the back of Matt, signaling that it was all done for now.

Not far Maynard, the high shaman and Master Jaxton watched the boys spending their final day among the tribe.

"There is a hard road ahead of them. But they are special. And will fulfill more from the myths than even I can feel right now," Maynard said.

"Yes, even I can feel that special... Err... 'They will be someone meaningful' vibe around them, so to say," Jaxton laughed it off, watching Corey join the other two.

"They should do what it has to be done. It's already settled in their powers. And out there by themselves they will need the special strength a merged force can give. We should try to talk to them about it..." Maynard said on his calm low voice like he was just thinking out loud.

"I agree. As I saw and sensed, Matt's been struggling with his awakening feelings more than Corey. Which is understandable since he's the shaman who can see the connections and signs better," Jaxton followed with his eyes as the buffer boy sat down under the shade with his friends. He also noticed how his brown eyes instinctively moved to the healing boy's half-naked form.

Back under the shade Paolo was cleaning his equipment while Matt answered to his comment on a slightly dreamy voice as he was slowly coming back from his meditative state he's been in during the tattooing process.

"Yes, I wanted to connect the tattoo to the curse too," he nodded then glimpsed up at Corey, giving him a small smile. Turning his quickly healing back to him, he looked at him over his shoulder. "What do you think?"

"I love it. I really mean it. I love all of it," Corey added with a big grin. Not hiding one bit how his words had a double meaning.

"See what I'm talking about? After the full awakening the shaman powers are urging him more to have his mate…" Maynard added from the little scene and Corey's words, standing just far enough that only the Master could hear it as they walked to the trio.

Suddenly all the boys stood up and bowed their heads. It was a huge surprise and a very rare occasion that Maynard came down to the tribe.

Letting himself feel the truth in Corey's words and the... alluring vibes coming from him, Matt's look softened. It's been maybe too serious and focused on their tasks lately. Also he's been occupied with planning ahead. Checking and memorizing the routes of the lands as much as possible, coming up and conducting their practices and writing lists of what they might need out in the wilderness. It was his way of coping with what they had done and probably with his stirred up feelings too.

Of course he'd noticed that since that bloody night Corey and his powers started... 'coming onto him' a bit stronger. A few months ago maybe it would've annoyed Matt, but now he found it kinda flattering.

His thoughts and that look were interrupted by the arrival of the two older men. After showing their respect, all three of them looked up curiously.

"It's so good to see you getting prepared for your long journey. I've heard only good things of you from your old Master."

"Thank you for the kind words, high shaman," Matt bowed his head again then looked into the piercing eyes, not blinking from the intensity of that look. "How can we be at your service?"

"You see... Jaxton and I’ve been wondering how you three would manage out there on your own. And we thought about it for quite a while," Maynard gave a small smile to the warrior. "Also, as you all know. There has to be a mated pair, including the shaman. The shaman powers need their perfect match. The spirits always make sure the protectors have a fitting mated pair. So…" the old shaman stopped to smirk at Jaxton over the more and more red faces of the boys. "So… As we, you can also see and feel it. Corey's powers reacting to Matt's and vice versa. So the only remaining question is: would you two be mating and merging your forces together?"

Paolo was biting his bottom lip hard to suppress a low chuckle, although his cheeks colored a bit too. Not that this would be news to him. He actually would've been grateful if it was over with, because the growing sexual and spiritual tension between those two were kinda getting on his nerves and sometimes even messed a bit with his own senses. Which had to be clear as the other two's protector.

Matt wanted to say that they have prepared probably for most that could happen, but he didn't want to sound arrogant, so he kept his mouth shut. And good thing he did because the next moment he couldn't find his voice. He simply kept staring at the bit amused high shaman. Yes, he really asked that question. And yes, Matt knew how things worked among the previous protectors. And now he had hard proof that Corey's been kinda... courting him. Waiting for him.

Swallowing hard, Matt cleared his throat, fighting off most of his blush and squared his shoulders like the disciplined warrior he was. "I think before we answer that, it's high time for Corey and I to talk alone. If you'll excuse us," he said after another bow and turned around to march into the trees to find a quiet place for them. He knew Corey would follow him so he didn't even look back while his mind was running a mile a minute.

Corey was beat red as well and hurried to catch up with Matt. Maynard really did say it out. Though, of course it had the practical reason the old shaman pointed at. But from that all-knowing smirk all of them knew that he was amused as hell and wanted to see where that slow 'dancing around each other' with the boys would lead to. And yes, his shaman powers chose Matt. And it was clear that Matt was reacting to that. Wasn’t it...?

He got so lost in his messed up thoughts that he bumped hard into the stopping Matt and hugging him on instinct they landed on the forest ground. Matt face down and Corey hugging him lying on his back... Nice start for a serious talk...

To be honest Matt was a bit pissed at the whole situation. They were expected to be their protectors. They were expected to train and kill for everyone. And they were now expected to mate. There were a whole lot of expectations they had to live up to and Matt suddenly felt as if the earth was being dragged out from under his feet.

Then he realized that he was literally falling. He only had time to put out his hands to avoid breaking his face into pieces. His giving in huff sent a small cloud of dust in the air. At least by then his still naked back was nearly fully healed so the heavier body pinning him to the ground didn't hurt his new tattoos.

"This could've been so much better," he whispered, staring into nothing.

"Sorry..." Corey mumbled and puffed his hot breath against the naked back before he got up to his feet.

"And... So... I mean... So what you think?" he asked a bit afraid sensing the mood Matt was in.

Sitting up Matt shrugged lightly and took a long deep look of Corey. He was afraid too, but probably from other reasons. Matt could see how much the older shaman has been struggling not to push or force the free-spirited warrior into this mating business. "I've been hurting you for so long with not being ready," he said with a bitter taste in his mouth. "I'm sorry. It's just... I'm scared and pissed and a bit fed up that everyone knows things better than us. I mean... they're probably right since they are older and wiser, but... but don't you sometimes feel like they expect too much from us?" he asked already standing face to face with his friend.

"I am a shaman and a protector. They’ve been teaching me on an extra pace and by now I had to learn and master so many spells and magic routines that a simple shaman double my age doesn't have to know yet. So yeah... I get it. And Matty... You didn't hurt me… I mean…" Corey looked deep into the dark eyes from close and sighed "my power picked you. And probably the spirits picked the two of us from this 'trio'. And I don't mind at all. I… like you, Matty... You're my best friend and it would be an honor to share my life like that with you…" Corey swallowed and the full redness got back on his face. Actually his whole neck and big ears also had nice colors to them as he bit his lip and watched what Matt would react.

"I'm sorry. I know you get it," the slimmer boy murmured, instinctively reaching out to take one of Corey's hands in his so he could lightly squeeze it. "It's just that... sometimes it's not easy to be us. With our fate and all. Sorry... overthinking again. Might have had a smaller anxiety attack," he laughed shortly then took a deep breath. A warrior and leader shouldn't be afraid of looking up at his best friend... Even if Corey probably has been always more than that.  
  
When he finally did, he let himself see Corey differently. He was a handsome man with a good, caring nature. And the way he blushed and bit his lip were cute... and hot. He had to finally admit that. "You mean it," Matt whispered, still holding Corey's hand while he stepped even closer, their bodies nearly touching now – and their energies clearly did. "You really mean it," Matt said, letting some of the pressure ease up in his chest. Then he realized he had to try something before saying anything more. So he leaned in boldly and stole their first kiss.

The young shaman's eyes grew wide as he felt Matt's lips pecking his. His power reacted to the pleasant sensation and wrapped around Matt. Just like Corey's free arm wrapped around the leaner body as he pecked back those sweet lips with a light shiver of excitement running through him. It felt like arriving to where he should be. Finally.

The other boy lightly shivered as his own reddish energies reacted to the yellow warm blanket-like ones around him. It felt so very... nice. It also urged both of them to deepen the kiss. If he had any doubts so far then they were wiped out pretty quickly as their tongues met and his body and soul reacted, making Matt melt a bit against the bigger body.

Once the kiss ended, the flushed warrior looked into Corey's eyes from close, his taste still lingering on his lips and tongue. "Wow..." he smiled a bit. He was so stupid for fearing this. "Okay... so, yeah... I mean... if we want to get stronger then this mating should happen for sure..." he tried to collect his thoughts and form more or less coherent sentences. "Also..." his look turned a bit shyer "I think I'm already a bit in love with you anyway..."

Corey smiled back at him shy too and his hand caressed the naked healed skin on Matt's back as he was still holding him close. "I guess it's no secret that I am in love with you… But I’ve been for a while," he whispered. "Would you be my mate for life, Matty? I have to ask like this. I know it's silly but I just must," he bit his lips after blabbing embarrassed a bit.

Matt didn't mind the light goose bumps on his inked skin, caused by Corey's gentle caresses. Damn, he could feel that love from his friend so clearly now. The way his look changed from a friend's to something more and yes, the pull of their matching powers was strong now too.

Reaching up with one hand, Matt caressed the familiar face with the short beard then finally nodded with understanding in his brown eyes. There was no use in trying to fight what was supposed to happen. Especially when it was something so important like this. "Yes. My answer is yes."

"You really meant it! That's... That's amazing!" Corey smiled wide and held Matt's hand to his face. That one word and the clear honest vibes and gaze from Matt made the shaman so happy that he forgot all his previous worry and troubles. "Damn my heart gonna explode," he giggled feeling light-headed and moved Matt's hand to his chest. "We have to tell the others too, tho..."

The other boy's smile only grew from that as he felt how fast Corey's heart was beating under his palm. And in a way it only reassured him that this was the right decision. Because what he felt and saw on his... future mate was something that was proof of having someone on his side that would respect and love him deeply.

"Don't you dare let it!" Matt chuckled. "Not now when I finally threw the blindfold away and the mating is settled..." he added, caressing the strong chest with his slender fingers and pecked the plump lips just because he could now. "Yeah... we will tell the others... in a minute."

Corey moved both his arms around Matt again and pulled him close to his body. Their energies moving more around them and already mixing up nicely.

The older boy returned the peck on his lips with licking Matt's. It didn't take loong until from the gentle probing pecks and kisses they got lost in a heated deep passionate battle of their tongues and lips. The chemistry was there strongly. No doubt about that. Getting out of breath Corey pulled away panting and rested his forehead against Matt's, trying to collect himself and catch his breath. "Now...?" he asked low as his fingers kept caressing the warrior's back.

"Y-yes. We should go now before..." he said slightly out of breath too and just realized that while sharing those mind-blowing kisses, his knees went a bit weak and his toned arms have wrapped around the shaman. His head was light now too from these new experiences, and also sobered up a bit from his body's and energies' intense reactions. Matt himself didn't know if anything else would happen if they didn't go back soon, but there was a high chance of that seeing how difficult it was to stop doing something so simple as kissing. Maybe it was better this way too. They had enough big revelations for one day. Okay, they still had one left...

With his cheeks still slightly burning, Matt stepped out of the welcoming arms and slightly adjusted himself while taking a few deep breaths. "Okay... let's head back. Not that we'd shock them with our decision..." he chuckled a bit embarrassed then they returned to the others.

Of course it wasn't a big shock for no one. And Paolo even had a 'fucking finally' smirk over his face. Not to mention the old shaman Maynard and the boy's master Jaxton. From just one look at the shyly walking back pair with heavy blushing told them all.

Stopping before them Corey was thinking that they will start clapping at them before they can even say a word. He looked at Matt. After all, everyone knew how shaman powers work and how he felt for the warrior, so probably Matt wanted to announce it...

From that brief look Matt understood what Corey was thinking and taking a deep breath he looked at the others. "Yeah, yeah, we'll do it. Everyone can relax now," he said nearly rolling his eyes then passed Paolo, lightly pushing his shoulder to make him stop smirking like that.

Picking up his guitar he sat down, knowing that for a while he won't be able to play on it since they planned on traveling light, taking only the most essential things with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The young leader of the small group pulled a big leaf to the side to be able to check the path ahead, his dark brown, now nearly black eyes scanning the foggy and humid jungle with its faded colors. His senses were sharpened and his reddish power slightly on the loose to be ready in case he'd have to use it.

They've been moving nearly noiselessly on the path Matt had memorized from one of the maps they had taken with them just in case. They were this careful because the previous day they nearly ran into a big group of ghouls. Sizing up their number they couldn't risk a fight. Besides, they just got too close to one of their nests in the nearby caves.

But this didn't mean they could let their guards down. Not yet when they were about to leave the ghouls' hunting grounds. Keeping his eyes on the path ahead, Matt raised his hand without looking and waved for the other two to follow him. Of course all three of them were excited. And not just because of this "sneaking around" thing, but the whole trip in itself was something huge in their lives. A big first step for the protectors. No more supervision. Just the three of them and the Jukai jungle with its wonders and dangers.

Corey followed Matt from close, scanning the area with his power. Paolo closed the line guarding their back. To find a place for the camp was Corey's task, as always. The yellow beasts were always somewhat more of  'wild creatures' than the rest of the Jukai demons.

Since the decision between him and Matt, the questions piled up even more inside the buff boy. He was calm and focused and happy to be on the patrol on their own. But his heart wanted to finally settle down and talk more with Matt. And share a few more of those mind blowing kisses.

"I don't see any more of their marks on the trees. We must have left their territory behind us," Matt finally said in a few minutes, resting a hand on an undisturbed tree trunk. The ghouls liked to mark their territory with the same white paint they so often had on their mostly naked bodies. To scare their enemies off or just frighten them, they sometimes used totems made of the bones or rotting parts of their victims. Now none of those have been around for quite some time.  
  
"We should still move farther away," Paolo said, his eyes scanning their surroundings.

"I agree. There should be an area with fresh water two mountain ridges away where Corey could find a camp for us," he glimpsed at his soon-to-be mate. And judging by his look and vibes, they would have to do that soon. Swallowing hard, Matt turned back to the path and continued leading them towards that safe place.

Paolo just snorted and looked back and forth between the other two, trying not to laugh loud. But he just followed them. It was getting late and they really had to find a place for the night.   
  
Corey felt it clearly how Matt was kind of... still scared from getting close to him. And Corey had a hint about some of the reasons why.

 Reaching the said area, Corey easily found the perfect hideout for the three of them. He made magical barriers while Matt started a fire and the trio gathered, looking at their guard for dinner.

Food was usually Paolo's task and they've been on the road for a few days by then, hungry for some meat, so when the shortest demon could present only some bread and fruits, the disappointment was evident on the other two boys' faces. "I'm sorry," he shrugged a bit, looking back and forth between his friends, seeing more than others could so he stood up, putting on his bow and arrows. "I'll go hunt something to roast on the fire," he announced, knowing what he had to do.

"Good idea. May the spirits guide your arrows," Matt said sitting cross-legged and with a straight back on the blankets they put down to sleep on later.

Paolo bowed his head to the ancient words then disappeared in the thickening darkness, leaving a bit nervous Matt and a kinda curious Corey behind.

Now or never. They needed to talk. So Corey moved closer to Matt, letting his power go around the warrior.

"Tell me what bothers you. You can count on me in everything. I mean.... We are best friends and… even more," he said on his soothing calm voice and smiled warmly at Matt.

That familiar warm tingling started on Matt's skin as he felt the yellow power surrounding him. He could feel the soothing intention in it too, not just in Corey's voice, and that made him smile a bit as their eyes met.

The tip of his ears were starting their usual burning again, but Matt ignored his slight embarrassment for now. "You're right... and I'm sorry if this is awkward. I just... I guess I don't know what's next. How to do this... I have no experience in relationships, let alone with a mated pair relationship," he rubbed his short dark hair and sighed. He knew that Corey had had some experience, but Matt never tried to pry. Maybe he should have, because... "I don't know what to expect... and that makes this kinda scary. I don't want to fuck it up," he finally admitted.

Corey smiled wide. Matty was so damn adorable. "Just follow your instincts. What feels good and right. And no thinking about it," he said then laughed a little. "It's all clear now. I'm a shaman and my nature is more about sensing and following intuitions. And you always overthink things. I guess that's why we ended up as future mates. We complete each other," Corey reached up and gently caressed Matt's face with his fingertips. "Ask me about anything you need to know. I will answer in my best knowledge."

The other boy already felt a bit calmer from Corey's touch and gentle way of speaking and he even leaned his face into the caressing hand, simply enjoying the touch while thinking over the advice. "You're right again. Sorry, feeling like a lost little child a bit," he admitted, trying to be more open with the man he was supposed to spend the rest of his long life with. It was still kinda mind-blowing to Matt.

"What... what should we do now? I mean... I know we have to mate soon. I can feel how your powers are still unsettled. Just like mine, although to some extent they can already merge," he reached out a hand, watching as some of the red energies greeted the yellow ones around him before they merged into a flame-like ever-swirling mist.

"How will our mating look like?" Matt blurted out. "You'll have to guide me through it, because I'm untouched and I know you aren't," he added with rosy cheeks.

"Well…" Corey took a deep breath and pulled Matt closer to him so they were sitting side by side, Matt somewhat leaning into the shorter boy as Corey kept stroking his side. "So... Mating is not just sex. But it involves sex. And it has to be mutual. So… To make it simple and... factual… We have to change roles of top and bottom to give the claim bite and accept it," he said, trying to sound calm but he started to get nervous as well. "And we don’t have to just... jump into the middle of things. Firstly because it wouldn't work. Because we have to give ourselves fully into it and open up for the other, so our powers can fully merge together. And I want you not to think of this as a task… I mean…" he sighed and moved so he could face Matt. "Do you want to… get intimate with me at all? Beside this 'task' of mating? You see me like that, Matty? Like your lover you can long for?"

When Matt felt the nervousness awakening in Corey, he took a warm hand instinctively to give back some of the comforting he's been getting from the buff guy. Matt knew that this wasn't easy for the shaman either, but he was still at an advantage, they both knew that. That's why Matt wanted to see clearly... and maybe ease up a bit on the warrior thinking and listen more to his instincts and emotions. Because a part of him did see this mating as a task, even if another part wanted it for just the two of them.

"I see now... And hope that you know that I appreciate this a lot..." Matt said quietly to the explanation, his thumb rubbing the back of Corey's hand. It felt so nice just holding his hand. Well... who knew that there was a big romantic in him...

The distracting thought quickly flew out of his mind hearing the uncertainty and fear in Corey's voice. "Are you kidding me? You're so... hot and strong... and... anyone would be lucky to have you. It's just that... I _can_ actually have you and it's a huge deal to me, to be honest. Of course I could long for you. I've been doing that for a while now," he said and to make a point, he climbed onto the long-haired man's lap, straddling him. "Practice then?" he smiled down at Corey, their lips nearly touching.

Corey felt his breath skip as Matt's warm body got on him. His hands instantly went to hold Matt's sides and peck those sweet lips. "You know that I want you to enjoy being with me, right? For your own pleasure. Not because others want that from you," he whispered on Matt's lips. "Just what you feel like doing... Sex is about sharing emotions of wanting the other one… And I want you, Matty. But only if you want and need that too…"

Matt welcomed that peck on his lips and felt himself shiver a bit with awakening lust. "I know that. You've been nothing but patient and kind to me. I want this for both of us..." Matt nodded, putting his arms around Corey's neck and shoulders to feel himself closer to him some more. "I want you too. Show me how it is. Ease me into it. I want to give you pleasure and love too," he confessed while stealing sweet pecks from the plump lips. He had to admit to himself that he loved tasting his soon-to-be mate like that. It was clearly beyond friendship what he wanted them to do to each other and Matt was trying to open himself up for that and just go with the flow.

Corey sneaked one of his big hands under Matt's shirt to stroke the soft pale tattooed skin of his back. And turned the probing pecks of their lips into a deep passionate kiss. His other hand was still gripping Matt's side and he pulled him closer to his body, pressing their groins together.

Soon the shaman couldn't stop the low moans escaping him from the way their powers started mingling and their bodies reacted to the deep kiss and lustful caresses. Corey wanted this. To liberate Matt. To see him react on what he feels and show what he wants. He was trying to ignite that fire in the lean young man to show him the highest pleasures and love he had for him.

Said boy couldn't stop a wobbly breath and a lustful little moan right into Corey's mouth as he felt that hand on his back, making the skin break out in goose bumps. Matt's slender fingers found their way onto Corey's face, tracing every line and the dimples he loved so much. It was as if he was relearning how to see his friend. And it was probably exactly what he was doing.

Because as they broke the passionate kiss to come up for air and Matt stroked the long hair out of Corey's face, he found his awakening body slightly bucking against the other groin in search of some friction. In theory he knew how sex worked, of course. And as a healthy teen he'd already discovered a few ways to pleasure himself, but this was completely different and new to him. Still, he didn't let himself chicken out of it. He wanted this more and more.

Of course all of them knew what it could be taught about having sex. For their kind sex was a very basic thing and Corey being older and more instinct-based by nature already had his fair share of affairs. Acting out of sexual needs was okay and common among demons. And he was a shaman teen, as Matt said kinda handsome and buff and many liked to have a taste of him. It was no secret and Corey knew it probably also somewhat shied Matt away.

When he felt that small stroke of the other's tenting groin on him, he bucked back to rub against it. The shaky moan maybe got too loud as he leant his face to Matt's long neck, pulling him even closer. "You know... That no matter how many times I had sex with others… I want to make love to you… You know the difference Matty, right? I just want to pleasure you. To make you feel wanted and needed and loved and beautiful..." he whispered into Matt's neck. Licking and nipping on his goose bumped skin, sucking the throbbing vein between his dark lips.

More shivers ran up and down on the warrior's spine as he made some agreeing grunting sounds, too lost and mesmerized by feeling that bulge buck against him to be able to voice his thoughts. Corey finding his neck and pampering it in very, very exciting ways didn't help either.  
  
"I... I know the difference," he panted with closed eyes, his fingertips digging into Corey's back. Although he wasn't experienced, he wasn't stupid not to know what sex and making love meant. And what Corey suggested was something he could easily get on board with. His body was very ready and willing for that – that was for sure. Only his mind had to kinda catch up with the program and let go of his irrational worries and shyness.

Yes, he remembered how Paolo and Corey sometimes talked about their conquests like every healthy demon teen would, but Matt always stayed silent and just listened to their stories. Not that there was anything wrong with him or there weren't volunteers who would've liked to be with him. Matt was just... disinterested and more focused on his tasks. Some might say he was also too picky or critical. That was also true. But maybe things happened this way with a reason.  
  
"I want that, yes. Please," he whispered, getting more and more lost in the desire that was now burning every part of him, making his power get looser, playing with and coaxing the yellow one. The more Corey was touching and kissing and talking to him, the more turned on Matty got and he found himself reaching for Corey's big hand to guide it from his narrow hips onto his bulging pants.

Corey kissed his way up from Matt's neck to his jaw line and sucked on his earlobe. He let Matt lead at his own pace and growling low his big hands stroked along the trapped hard meat. He couldn't help it. He’s been longing for Matt for so long...

"Can I touch you? I can show you how great it is when someone else strokes and pampers you…" he whispered into the pointy ear, fingers tracing the lines of the pulsing shaft.

The way Corey was sucking on his earlobe with the stretcher in it only turned Matt on more. How could he be so reluctant for so long to let these wonderful things happen to him... them? Because everything Corey was doing to his body that was now humming with excitement was pushing him deeper into the bottomless pit of desire.

The throaty groan that tore itself out of Matt to that question was a good enough answer, but to make things even clearer to Corey, he reached down to untie the front of his pants for him, the tip of his hard cock already peeking out from there. "Yes... touch me, please. I want it so badly," he moaned, moving his head enough to be able to look down between them, because he didn't want to miss the visual when he did so.

So did Corey. He just stared down at his own thick strong fingers brushing along the wet peeking out tip before pushing the fabric down to fold his fingers around the eagerly jumping flesh. It felt so smooth and hard. He’s been holding dicks before, as he preferred males more, but he loved this demon on his lap. And maybe not as much, but also for him it was like doing all this for the first time. Because it was Matt. The one special demon his power and being choose to tie himself to.

"You're so gorgeous... And wet," he giggled looking up into the endless black eyes, stealing an urgent kiss while his hand started to slowly stroke the length of his love's dick, smearing the leaking pre-cum with his thumb from time to time.

"I hope you don't doubt it anymore that I want you too..." he half-chuckled, half-panted while meeting Corey's eyes then it was time for some more kissing and getting out of breath. The moment the other boy closed his thicker fingers around his wet shaft, Matt moaned. It was definitely new and different from when he was touching himself. And not just because he knew it was Corey doing this to him now, but he also stroked him differently – and more excitingly.  
  
As more pre-cum was leaking onto Corey's firm hand, the younger boy found himself bucking into that grip and he initiated a few more deep and hungry kisses, his slender hands finding their way under Corey's shirt too to stroke, scratch and grab warm skin and flesh in his rapture.

Corey even felt how his ears were ringing as his lust started to rise higher. The way Matt kept touching and tearing his skin drove him crazy.

Breaking the kiss with a long groan, he grabbed Matt's side harder and turned them around. Making Matty lay down with him on top between his legs. Panting and growling he caressed the beloved face, moving down to the neck and chest. "I want to taste you... Show you pleasure…" he moaned and moved down on Matt's body, pushing the shirt up to kiss along the white chest, pampering the small nipples.

By then all Matt could do was agree to whatever Corey suggested. He was getting too turned on and lost in his own pleasure and need and he arched his long back as his nipples were being played with. That new-ish and intense sensation sent a hot jolt of electricity down between his legs, making his hard cock slightly jump against his flat lower tummy.

"Corey..." he moaned, his fingers tangling into the long brown hair, the other boy's short beard rubbing against his skin only adding to the sensations. "Please... I'm burning up so bad..." he panted, squirming kinda impatient under the broader body. Matt hoped Corey meant what was on his mind too, but to make sure they were on the same page, he voiced it as well: "Take me into your mouth... Suck me, please," he groaned. That was something he was curious about and found it damn hot.

"I want that too…" Corey panted moving lower and licked his lips, watching the leaking dick throbbing against that sexy belly.

Dragging the pants lower on Matt's hips he couldn't make his love wait any longer. Not as if he wasn't hungry for that taste so much it started clouding his vision. Lying onto his belly between Matt's long thighs, he licked upward on the hard meat. Then wrapped his soft lips around the head of it. Sucking on that like he was nursing on it rhythmically, flicking his tongue over the slit to lick up the sweet drops of Matt's pleasure.

The cooler night breeze on his heated up and by then mostly naked skin felt actually amazing, but not as amazing as Corey's tongue and lips touching his aching shaft. "Holy..." he groaned, eyes rolling back into his head, his fingers fisting in his lover's hair. There was nothing that could prepare him for this brand new and heady feeling.

He had to see it too, not just feel and hear the soft wet sounds that hot mouth was making around his tip. So he forced himself to watch Corey enjoying his cock so immensely it was blowing Matt's mind all over. "Feels so good!" he groaned and his hips lightly bucked up to feel more of that wet heat around him.

Getting the hint, Corey moved lower on the long shaft. Sucking it hard while rolling his tongue around it, going faster and faster with every move. He wanted to taste Matt. To make him cum into his mouth fast and hard. To make him feel the best orgasm he had so far in his life.

The pleasured boy thought this couldn't get any better, but damn, he was so wrong about it! Because in a minute he was trying to lay still, but failing miserably as his hips kept bucking up into that amazing hot mouth. Watching Corey take more and more of him while that skilled tongue was driving Matt crazy, his moans were getting more frequent and louder, feeling that certain pressure and tingling building quickly at the base of his spine. His reddish power was nearly fully on the loose now, surrounding and merging with Corey's yellow one.

And then suddenly – without any warning – it was happening. His seed started spurting out of his throbbing cock, making him shiver and buck up a few more times as a blinding orgasm washed through him, his power burning the other boy.

Corey eagerly gulped down all that Matt was feeding him. Not wasting a drop. Caressing his love's shaking body where he could till he cleaned him up good. Then he looked up at the panting warrior with love in his brown eyes and a big smile over his round face, loving the sight of Matt in ecstasy.

Needless to say, Matt was trying to learn how to breathe again. "This was... so intense..." he managed to say, finally meeting the eyes of the grinning young shaman once he could form coherent sentences. Slowly sitting up he reached behind Corey's head to pull him into a passionate kiss, moaning from the taste he found on his tongue and lips. "I want to learn this to pleasure you too," he whispered on the wet lips, his instincts clearly taking over as his hand reached down to Corey's bulge, finding it still hard and hot. "Can I?"

Corey swallowed and closed his eyes as Matt touched his trapped aching cock. "If you want to..." he moaned rubbing the nape of his mate with his fingertips and kissed him again.

Matt didn't fail to kiss back while his hands worked on freeing Corey's cock. Then he broke the kiss just to grin at him from close. "Yes, I want it..." and with that he pushed him onto his ass, making Corey lean his back against a big smooth rock. Then as Matt knelt up, he pulled the other man's pants down to his knees and just let himself drink in the sight of the erect and heavy cock.

With a low appreciating growl, he exchanged a short look with Corey then he let first his fingertips stroke along the velvety skin, tracing a throbbing vein on the underside. "You're beautiful..." he mumbled and leaned down to gently take Corey in his hand and lick along his shaft. Matt felt both excited and relaxed, letting everything else go so he could just enjoy pleasuring Corey to the fullest with his licks and gentle kisses and nips as he was discovering the hard dick in front of his flushed face.

And Corey forgot to breathe from all the probing touches and kisses and soft sucks of Matt's sweet lips over his very much burning cock. He couldn't do anything else but pushing his sharp nails into his palm, not to grab into his mate's hair and push his dick deep down his throat.... He wanted to take it in the pace Matt needed. And kept to that no matter how much he was aching for release by then and was going insane from finally feeling the warrior pampering him.

Matt got so lost in what he was doing that it took him some time to realize that Corey was hanging on his last thread of self-control to behave and not urge him. That... that made warmth spread in his chest, wiping out some more of his worries and fears and looking up at Corey he gave one last kiss onto the oozing tip. Then it was time for him to pull his lips over his teeth and slide that tip into his mouth.

It felt a bit strange and unusual, but at the same time exciting to have a cock in his mouth. After a few little awkward attempts he was starting to get a hang of how to suck and breathe in turns. Soon his head was bobbing braver and faster as he found a good rhythm. He was trying to copy what Corey did to him only minutes ago – using his tongue and easing more and more into his mouth while his spit was slicking up the hard shaft nicely, one of his hands smearing it on the portion of the dick he couldn't take into his mouth yet. He just... loved the obscene wet sounds and his own moans around the tasty meat. Not to mention the sexy noises Corey was making.

There was nothing else that Corey could do, to be honest. He only kept grumbling and moaning and whimpering and cursing without any coherent thoughts left in his brain.

The way Matt switched pace just drove him even more insane. His hands finally moved and held Matt's head while he tried not to buck up deep into that maddening hot mouth, leaving him with muffled grunts getting out from between his lips as he reached his very edge.

To be honest, Matt felt damn proud of himself to be able to put Corey into such a state with his first attempt to please him. He knew he was going to have to practice much more to master this, but it was a learning course he was very willing to take if he could coax such reactions out of his future mate.

But there was still one... okay two things he wanted to get. First, the look of pure ecstasy on Corey's face as he comes and second, tasting his release the same way the shaman did minutes ago.  
  
Well, his wish was granted quite quickly as he felt the cock buried between his lips start to pulse and then suddenly that salty fluid was flooding his mouth. Matt was a bit unprepared but luckily didn't choke. Instead he swallowed around the cumming dick as he was trying to swallow the rest. It was so... hot and dirty and a bit strange at the same time, but Matt's skin broke out in goose bumps all over, especially when he felt a rush of the other boy's energies wash over him. He kept sucking until he got the last drop too then slid his swollen and red lips off the spent cock to clean up what ran past his mouth at first.

Corey was just watching from behind his half-closed eyelids how Matt was cleaning him up while trying to calm his breathing. His fingers caressed the short dark hair with tender loving. "Come here. I love you so much, Matty," he whispered as he pulled the warrior up to kiss him sweetly. All that time he’s been longing for these moments… And now it finally came and his love was between his arms almost naked with his own taste on his sweet lips. Perfect.

Matt didn't say anything, because he was too sated and was getting quite lost in that kiss. He was also moved by Corey's words. And also a bit scared from the intense emotions he could feel behind them. This was all so new to him, but he was trying his best to open up to the shaman emotionally too. This night was definitely a big step towards that.

After adjusting their clothes more or less, Matt nuzzled against Corey's side, absently caressing his chest. "I'm falling for you, you know," Matt whispered quietly.

"Good. I am yours from a while now anyways," Corey replied with a short giggle and pecked his lips.

Just then a loud fake cough could be heard from behind some bushes on their left. "Are… are you done? Can I bring the birds now to roast for dinner?" Paolo's unsure words came from there and made all of them laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

From then Corey and Matt got closer and slept next to each other, often cuddling. Matt didn't regret what they had done, but it certainly gave him some things to think about. And true to his words, he was eager to learn how to master giving blow jobs (and hand jobs) to his future mate. And loved him a bit more with each day when he didn't press for more. Matt knew that it wasn't easy on him but at least he was more open now and felt that desire more steadily growing in him.

In a few days they were nearing a very small demon village where they planned on staying for a few days to refill their supplies and see if they could help the villagers in any way.

The following few nights since they got intimate for the first time kept coming back also into the shaman's mind. The way Matt opened up for him was magical for Corey. And also fed more the fire of lust after his mate. His powers got more messed up, really, but he didn't tell that to Matt or Paolo. Their playing with each other got more and more intense. And he was truly happy to see Matt wanting it and longing for physical connection between them. It was progress...

Arriving at the village should have been a little break and a day of rest – somewhat more than being on patrol – but his powers sensed some disturbance as they got near. "There is an attack on the village. We should hurry and help," he said when it cleared out what it was that his senses were telling him.

Matt and Paolo got on high alert right away hearing Corey's warning and as they got closer, they could sense the disturbance too and the yells for help and the sounds of fighting soon reached their ears too.

As the warrior among them, Matt led the little group closer to the village and quickly sized up the number of the enemy. The open portal not far from them made it obvious that they were witches from Earth along with some Jukai ghouls who were helping them grab the children to be kidnapped.

Matt's calmness disappeared quickly seeing that and remembering a very similar day years ago when Jay was taken like this. "Those fuckers will pay!" he growled and took a few deep breaths to calm himself enough to think clearly and come up with a strategy that would be the most effective to fight the enemy and help the desperate villagers and their frightened children.

"Corey, you should deal with the two witches, Paolo, you focus on getting back and taking the children to safety. I'll help the warriors with the ghouls," he instructed the other two and once they agreed, he closed his eyes to fully let his reddish powers go. As he opened his eyes, they were glowing and his demon features surfaced too. "Let's go!" he growled and started moving, soon jumping on the back of the first ghoul.

Corey and Paolo ran at once to hold up the witches and rescue the children. The guardian shot his arrows from afar while Corey wrapped the kids that the attacked witches let go in his power like a protective shield. Paolo quickly escorted them behind a big rock while they had to stand the witches’ comeback, who got more focused after the first surprise caused by the protectors.

Paolo stayed near the kids and kept the enemy far enough, while Corey had to get into a magic spell fight with two witches.

Meanwhile Matt unsheathed his katana, his favorite weapon that could compliment his powers in a fight. Using the latter, he formed a force field ahead of him that would more or less protect him from magical attacks, while he swirled around to cut down ghoul after ghoul. There was elegance in his light steps, his moves flowing with practiced ease as his glowing eyes were already looking for the next opponent.

He also noticed that the kids were in safety now, but when some more ghouls headed their and Paolo's way, he moved closer to them too to help out the guardian, trying to also keep an eye on Corey, who was fighting the two witches with his powerful magic. The surprise was clear on the Earthly witches’ faces. They probably didn't expect such a resistance. That made Matt feel proud of Corey and whenever a ghoul tried to attack his lover from behind, he got there faster than lightning to cut it down. It wasn't easy to divide his attention between the two other protectors, but they weren't called the stronger protectors yet for nothing...

While Matt jumped in to help them out, Paolo took the children more away from the fights with the help of a few locals.

Corey used his yellow power well for both blocking the witches’ magic missiles and retuning the attack as well. From Matt's closeness his power reacted and reached out for the 'mate' to merge with and provide a stronger attack. And that's when a series of burning magic knives flew through Corey's right side. He just turned away, so the few missiles went through his body without reaching important parts, but the wounds burned and bleed nonetheless.

The shaman gritted his teeth and let his yellow power shield Matt and send a wall of fire against the witches before he collapsed groaning and lost his consciousness.

Matt could feel how Corey's power was merging with his every time he got closer to him and of course he let it, since he figured it made Corey's attacks and counter spells stronger. He wasn't looking, because he was fighting back some ghouls, but felt Corey's pain nearly as if it was his own as his side started dully burning as well. From that he realized that Corey got injured.  
  
That in itself seemed to give Matt more power to finish off the last ghoul and swirl around to face whatever was behind him. His eyes widened as he saw Corey collapse onto the ground, but he had to focus on the enemy for now. With the help of a few warriors of the village, they got behind the still standing wall of fire, seeing through the flames that the witches were retreating – without any captured children. Soon afterwards the portal sucked them up and closed, leaving the panting and bloody warriors behind the slowly dying down fire.

Once it was sure that no enemy was left behind, Matt glimpsed to where he last saw Paolo with the frightened children. Some of the warriors and the kids' parents were already there along with the guardian, so that gave Matt the chance to run to the unconscious shaman.

"Fuck! Fuck, Corey!" he got onto his knees next to his mate and quickly checked the bloody side. The wounds were open and still bleeding, the ragged edges a bit burned from the magic. "Paolo! Bring his bag here!" he yelled at the short protector, knowing that most of their healing balms and herbs were in the shaman's backpack.

They had to stop the bleeding quick. The wounds themselves didn't look that bad. But because magic caused them, that wouldn't let it close and the shaman was bleeding out fast. His face already started to turn pale, almost grey as the puddle of blood was growing bigger around him.

Paolo kneeled next to Matt, handing him the shaman's bag with the balms. And pressed Matt's shirt, which he took off to try to pressure the wounds to lower the bleeding, against Corey's side. Meanwhile Matt was searching for a balm to stuff into the holes and help close them up.

Matt forced himself not to panic from all the blood which’s scent filled his nose with its coppery scent. He pushed thoughts like "I can't lose him. Not now" into the back of his mind as he was searching for the right balms and herbs Corey took his time to show them and make them memorize to know which to use when it was needed. He blessed him for that, because now Matt knew exactly which to choose from the small containers.

Scooping out a good amount from the right balm, he waited until Paolo lifted the bloody shirt off and quickly smeared it in and around the wounds. Luckily it stopped the bleeding within a minute as Matt kept working on the injuries while checking on Corey's condition. It seemed his powers knew what they had to do and letting them flow freely, Matt directed them to the unconscious shaman. The reddish fog soon covered the shaman's whole body, helping the balm work and Corey to heal. Matt sat down cross-legged and let himself slip into a meditative state, concentrating on healing his mate, while Paolo kept an eye on them and the staring villagers.

Corey opened his eyes as he felt the bright light triggering his eyelids. He closed it quickly too, because of the same reason. The light hurt his eyes and made his head feel like being stabbed with a sharp knife. Moaning loud from it all he tried to gather his loosely floating thoughts.

The attack. He got shot and fell. Damn... He failed the others... That thought made him moan painfully again, even louder than before with closed eyes…

When that happened, Corey was already moved with the help of the grateful villagers. They were now in a simple hut that wasn't used at the moment and could give shelter for the protectors. It's been nearly a day since the attack, but Matt haven't moved from Corey's side and stayed in that meditative state, focusing his whole being on helping the injured shaman through the worst of the healing process.

Still, as sweat was beaming on his forehead and brows from the deep concentration, the painful moans were slashing into Matt like venomous weapons. He heard those at the edge of his consciousness while his spirit (or soul) kept calling to Corey's to guide him back towards the light that meant life.

But the shaman still wanted to hide away from the light. It reminded him that he left the others while he fainted. He just hoped that the fire wall he wanted to use his last power to protect the others worked.

Through all the disturbing thoughts and pain he seemed to hear something... His name. Matt was calling for him... From his motionless body his weak and faded yellow colored power reached out for the sound and the feel of the red force around him. Soon he opened his eyes too...

Paolo did all he could to help make his friends as comfortable as possible. He kept wiping their foreheads and faces with cool clothes, checked and tended Corey's wound to make sure it was healing properly and kept the villagers informed. Although the worry never left his piercing eyes.

Matt had practically left his body. He no longer felt hunger, thirst or any other natural urge as he sank into a vegetative state, while he was calling to the spirits of Jukai to help too. Time slowed down to him too as he kept his force tightly around Corey.

Then finally there was a subtle change. First it was barely noticeable, but then it was getting stronger and stronger. Finally Corey's consciousness returned. Although Matt didn't see it with closed eyes, but he could feel it clearly.

"M...Matty...?" Corey whispered in a raspy voice and tried to move but his low blood pressure made his head drop back with a loud thud.

"He's been like that for nearly a day. Give him some time to come back from his meditative state." That was Paolo returning with a fresh set of clean wash cloths and a jug of cool water. He knelt down next to Corey's injured side and dipped a cloth into a wooden bowl that had some herbs floating in the water too.

"Don't move if you don't have to. You'd lost a lot of blood," he continued, wiping Corey's face and arms with the cloth then dipped and squeezed the water out of it before putting it on Corey's head. "You had a slight fever too. But Matt kept helping you heal. Don't worry, the village and the kids are safe."

By that time Matt's mind was slowly surfacing. They all knew that coming back suddenly from such a state would be often painful and disorienting to the mind. That's why it was better to do it slowly. Once he was close enough to the surface, Matt moved a hand onto Corey's wrist and soon opened his black eyes too, looking at the other boy with worry and relief.

"Hey," Corey smiled a little weakly. "Thank you. You okay?" he asked Matt. Then looked at Paolo too "You okay too? Thanks for the help for you too, Paolo. I saw how good you were with the kids," he continued then closed his eyes tight an moaned as another sharp pain stabbed into his head. "I need water. You said I lost a lot of blood. Can I have some? Water and honey for the sugar. And... Remember what I showed you with the apples?"

"Sure I do. Calm down. I’ll bring all you need. The rusty apples too. Just take it easy and not be the main healer for a few days, okay? Now we heal you and you rest," Paolo said grinning a bit happy that Corey's fast thinking was back. It was proof that their shaman was on the road to be okay. Apples have a lot of fiber and iron in it. Plus they pushed pieces of iron nails into one and the rust in the fruit was a life saver for anemia sick demons and humans. And till he fetched all that, Paolo left some privacy for the pair too. He felt that they need that now.

Matt just nodded, still feeling a bit light-headed as he was trying to focus on the conversation between the other two, but in truth what really mattered to him was the fact that Corey was awake and coherent. He also felt a bit better to his powers that kept "feeding" the weakened yellow ones with the warrior's energies.

Once Paolo was gone to fetch everything Corey needed, Matt finally moved, carefully reaching out for the jug of water to pour some into a small wooden bowl. With his free hand he reached under Corey's nape to slowly lift his head, careful not to make him dizzy, and put the edge of the bowl to his lips. "Drink, please," the exhausted warrior asked then watched Corey do that.

After drinking some too, Matt put the bowl down and laid down on Corey's uninjured side, resting his head on his shoulder. "You'll be okay," he whispered, more to reassure himself too. "I was so worried," he sighed, gently caressing Corey's chest.

"I will be okay because you kept me alive," Corey whispered moving his arm to hug Matt to his body. "You need to rest and gain your strength back too. Will you promise me to lay here and cuddle with me while Paolo brings us food?" he laughed a little moving his head so he could look at Matt. "Can I get a kiss for surviving?"

"Of course I'm doing my best," he mumbled quietly, still keeping his force around the other boy as Matt snuggled closer to the other boy. "I promise I'll stay. I wouldn't leave for anything," he pushed himself up on an elbow with a warm smile, happy and relieved that Corey was getting back to his joking personality. Then there was nothing else to do but lean down to kiss his mate gentle but long, Matt's desperate, hopeful, worried, relieved and loving emotions mixing into it.

After he pulled back, he laid his head back down on Corey's shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment, humming quite content from the kiss. And that was his last though before the deep exhaustion made him fall asleep in the next moment.

Corey just smiled and stroked gently the side of his lover when he felt and heard him fall asleep. He should be a good pillow and be still till his savior rests. He couldn't shake the feeling that he has to get stronger to keep all of them safe. He couldn't make such a mistake again, leaving unshielded parts to be targeted for the enemy.

But the way Matt was gently huffing next to his ear made all those troubled thoughts fly away. And the shaman drifted off as well.

"Oh sucks..." Paolo mumbled coming back to the sleeping pair. Shaking his head he packed the things he brought down and sat at the wall to guard the others. Nipping on the fresh veggies and roasted meat. It shouldn't go to waste after all…

 ***

The next time Matt woke up, it was near morning. It seemed he had exhausted himself more than he thought. The last day's happenings soon came back to his mind and he turned around to face the sleeping shaman to whose side Matt's back was plastered until then.

Corey had more color on his cheeks even in the pale morning light. Looking around he saw the dozed off Paolo sitting with his back against the wall of the hut, next to the door.

Smiling a bit, Matt turned back to his mate and stroked the messy long hair out of his face. "We have to get stronger, my shaman..." he whispered.

"I thought about that too…" Corey mumbled low on a sleepy voice. Turned his head and smiled at Matt opening his eyes slowly. "I want to be able to keep you two safe. I can't let my power and focus slip again," he said, in his voice it was clear how much he regretted getting taken out of the fight.

"It wasn't your fault. You... we did everything we could. And we won. They weren't able to take any of the kids and the villagers only got injured. They'll heal. And you too. And we'll get stronger. Together," he leaned over the shaman and pecked his lips. "When you'll get better... we should finally mate. It's time."

"Are you sure that you are ready for that?" Corey asked caressing Matt's face with his fingertips. Even if his power was restless and he knew how much stronger they could get, he wouldn't hurry Matt, no matter what. "I'm more experienced, though. So you can take me first, if that's okay with you. First it's sex then if we and our powers merge then instincts take over anyway. We’ve been talking about all this. But really… only if you’re really sure about it."

"By the time you heal enough, I'll be ready. I nearly lost you even before I could really have you as my mate," Matt whispered, leaning his face into the caressing hand. "I never want to feel such fear again. And I don't want you to feel like that either. Or that you have to shield me like you did in order to keep me safe. I noticed how it was kinda difficult for you to divide your attention and power like that..." he sighed.

Then his cheeks colored a bit. "I... I could take you first, yes... If you are okay with it too..." he said suddenly a bit shy and hot and bothered by the images that popped up in his mind. "Damn..." he chuckled a bit hoarser.

"I guess I have to heal fast then," Corey chuckled and pulled the blushing Matt closer by his nape to gently bite and pull on his lower lip before kissing him passionate.

"Of course I'm okay with it. I can't wait to feel you inside me… Holding me to your lean strong body while you take what you need," Corey purred on a low dirty voice then went back to kissing the hell out of his groaning mate.

Matt couldn't do anything else but groan into that kiss again. He could already feel his cock stirring alive from the dirty words and oh boy, now he couldn't wait for Corey to get healthy again.  
  
"Damn, too much information again..." That was Paolo, of course, with a heavy sigh at the end, making the other two chuckle.

"Alright. Let's protect Paolo's innocence. Gonna take a piss then will feed you back to health," Matt said and pressed one last kiss against Corey's lips.

"I'll check his wounds," the short demon said while getting up from the floor.

Matt nodded then stepped out of the hut to give in to nature's call. And stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened a bit seeing the bowls of food and jugs of fresh water placed near the hut's entrance. The lean warrior smiled, because they were signs of the villagers' respect and gratefulness.

"How is it?" Corey asked not sure because he couldn't feel the pain at the wounds anymore. It could be from him healing, but also from the balms put into the holes.

"Well… to be honest with you, it's not good. Kinda hard and embarrassing. But I guess after the mating it will either be better or worse. But thanks for asking how I manage being inside your intimate life," Paolo said with a serious face but laughed at the end. "The wounds look good though. Edges attached and healing nicely."

"Moron..." Corey laughed too. "Thank you for all you're doing for me. And us."

"We are the great trio. You used your last power to protect us. Now. Eat. And get your strength back. Because we both know Matt can be a wild one too and you gonna have your hands full."

"I have a feeling I'll have my hands full too," Matt snorted with a grin as he returned with a bowl of dried meat, fresh fruits and vegetables in one hand, and a jug of a mild red wine in the other. Matt had heard... rumors about how kinky the shaman could get and he was... kinda looking forward to that.

But first they had to finally eat and drink and get their strength back so he sat down next to the other two, watching as Paolo finished dressing the certainly better-looking wound on Corey's side. "I'm glad it's healing well," he sighed, feeling his stirred up powers already creeping back towards the injured boy, but did nothing to stop that as he poured wine for the two of them after Paolo refused it.

"You should see all the 'offerings' in front of the hut. It seems the villagers are happy about our help," Matt told Corey with a smile as he handed the wooden mug to the shaman and he took a big sip from his own before taking some dried meat to chew on.

"I'm gonna look. And walk around the place a bit too," Paolo added with a wink. Then he left the pair alone.

"He is the best," Corey smiled looking after their guardian. "I think for the little blood I have this wine will be just a thing to make my brain all fuzzy again," he giggled, already having a bit of pink color on his cheeks as he held out the mug for Matt to refill it.

"I agree. And I have a feeling we'll test his patience even more in the future," Matt chuckled and topped Corey's wine. "It's okay, we're safe now. And they say it helps your body produce blood, which you need now. Besides... you're cute with your rosy cheeks. It's a good look on you after all that horrible paleness," Matt smiled warmly at the other demon.

"It's always so good to hear you saying I look good," Corey giggled drinking more and pulled Matt closer to him. "You are so beautiful. You know that? I could eat you all up... Taste all of you... Every little part…" Corey moaned low onto Matt's lips.

"I promise I'll try to voice it more just how cute and hot you are... It's crazy how differently I see you now. I was so blind for so long," he slid right up to Corey's good side in sync with the hand that was pulling him in. Then his mug stopped half-way to his mouth and a shiver ran down Matt's spine both from the praising and the naughty words and look in the... tipsy shaman's eyes.

"I'd let you do that. You know that too, right?" Matt whispered back. "Then I'd probably do the same to you in case you left anything of me," he chuckled, licking along the sweet-tasting lips in a teasing manner.

Corey growled from the teasing and bit Matt's lip. "Good. I love to get back what I give," he whispered again and kissed his mate deeply. His arm pulled Matt over his lap to be able to caress his smooth skin under his shirt, feeling the wine getting more in his head.

Of course Matt let him, feeling his cheeks warm up both from Corey and the wine he drank on a nearly empty stomach. He was careful though not to hurt his mate's side as he kissed back just as good. Damn, why was it so easy to get lost in Corey's kisses and closeness? Oh yeah, because he was his destined mate. That explained a lot, but still didn't help on kissing him back with less enthusiasm.

Matt wanted... so much more. And knowing that he had to wait was killing him a bit more with each heated kiss and soft moans they shared.

But in a couple of minutes he was finally able to break the last kiss, both panting a bit as they gazed into each other's lust-filled eyes. "Soon..." Matt whispered, feeling their energies playing around them. "Now come on. Let's finally eat the food we got from the villagers..." And with that he started feeding the injured shaman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Corey's injury stretched their stay obviously longer than they originally planned, but they were in no rush. First, because they wanted to give some time for the shaman to heal. Second, because it was a pleasant little village with a handful of friendly demons, which they had already won over with helping them out and saving the children (who liked to lurk around the hut where the protectors were). And thirdly, because Corey and Matt had already decided that they would stay until they mated.

They couldn't postpone it much longer. By then Matt got close enough to Corey to feel how the shaman's returning powers were growing more and more restless with each passing day, affecting his own. There was a constant growing excitement in him too. As if he knew that the mating was going to happen soon. And the warrior was nursing the other demon back to health as fast as he could.

Of course there were worries and doubts about himself mixing into that anticipation, but the shaman or something else (like talking with the village's leader, meditating, or playing with the children) could make them disappear.

And while Matt busied himself, Corey had his own plans. He looked over the surrounding woods to prepare a little hideout for him and his pair for the special night.

So far he found a big enough caving under a bigger tree's roots. He made a soft bed from nice scented blue moss that grew on the sides of the cliff nearby. And used his magical powers to create a dim colorful light inside the little cave. He wanted to impress his mate and make it all special for him.

The warrior didn't know about those plans, but as Corey got better with the passing days, being able to move around more and more with his healing side, Matt sometimes noticed and felt the shaman disappearing from the village. That made him a bit worried and confused, because Matt had a feeling that Corey wasn't just taking walks or patrolling. Was he hiding something from them? Or it was just about finding a place where no one would bother him while meditating and communicating with the spirit world?

The short-haired demon's brows furrowed upon finishing cleaning himself up after helping with fixing a villagers' house that was damaged during the attack. His dark hair was still a bit damp as he stood in the hut's entrance, looking around the small village, not finding Corey anywhere. He could see Paolo sitting in the half-circle of the kids, telling some adventure story to them, but the shaman was nowhere to be seen.

Matt sighed then closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to sense Corey. It took him nearly a minute to detect the faint presence, because he was further away from them. Grabbing his katana to be prepared for the worst, he made his way in that direction (briefly informing their guardian where he was going) then continued his way until he ended up at a big tree.

Corey sensed Matt's energies just in time to go ahead of him and meet up before the secret got out... Though, judging from Matt's narrowed eyes maybe he did see him get out of the small caving...   
  
"Hey. There you are! Been looking for you!" he tried to joke it off and hugged the warrior.

Matt automatically hugged him back but kept his suspicious eyes on the cave opening. "You're a bad liar," he snorted with a small smile, pulling back enough to be able to eye the shaman. "You okay? You feel a bit nervous. What were you doing here?" he asked, guessing that this was the place where he 'snuck off' all the time.

Matt could have felt if there was someone else in there, but there were no other life signs around them, so he ruled that one out at least. Which was a relief, because it meant Corey wasn't sneaking off with someone else from the village. That was one of Matt's (irrational but present) fears. Corey getting bored of waiting for him.

But then what's he been up to? That mystery only made Matt more confused and curious.

"Just thinking about things. You know… shamans and nature and stuff," Corey said but couldn't help getting exited and grin from ear to ear at Matt. He was nervous and happy at the same time. And thought that since nothing is a coincidence, maybe it's a good thing that he got 'busted' and Matt can see what he prepared. Maybe he won't hate it all...

Matt took a long look of the other demon. Behind the big grin and the light words he could already sense some worry and lots of excitement. "What are you hiding from me?" he asked straight to the point, because... well, they could never lie to each other. Not even as kids.

Corey knew this as well. So just shrugged and stepped out of Matt's way biting his lip and watching his man inspect the tree they were standing in front of.

Taking the gesture as the invitation it was, Matt frowned again, glimpsing at Corey then walked closer to the tree, looking for any clues to figure out what this was all about. As he neared the opening, he noticed some dim light playing in different colors coming from inside. The place was soaked with Corey's magic that Matt could recognize from anywhere.

As he entered, he stopped in his tracks, looking around with surprise, the suspicion completely disappearing from him as he noticed the blue moss bed, the lights that illuminated the small cave enough to give a nice ambient look and feel to it.

Turning around with his eyes going a bit wider and a small smile, Matt looked questioningly at the shaman. "Is this what I think it is? You want it to happen here?"

"I just… thought you maybe won't hate it that much... And so I made something nice looking and soft and nice smelling to make it special and all..." Corey shrugged turning red. "Only if you want it to happen here… So... What do you think?" he asked biting his lip again.

"This is... perfect," Matt whispered, all of a sudden feeling moved to the core. "Come here, you big romantic," he chuckled while putting his sheathed katana onto the ground then he took Corey's hand to pull him close. "I love it. And I just fell more in love with you for this," he grinned at the slightly shorter male and stole a sweet kiss. "Is it bad that I love every second of it when we get sappy?" he hummed, letting his slender but toned arms wrap around his... well, very soon to be mate. "You ready for this? Because I sure as hell am..."

"No… I love it when you melt. You are cute, and your black eyes shine even more. I love you…" Corey said caressing Matt's face, getting lost in his dark eyes as he hugged him back. "I am more than ready... I want it so much..." he whispered and kissed Matt with gentle love.

Kissing him back as Matt was opening up to him more than ever, he let his slender hands get lost under clothes that he already wanted gone but at the same time he also wanted to enjoy this to the fullest. "You know I love you too, right?" he asked in-between soft and promising kisses, struggling to express just how deep his feelings were already running for this man standing in front of him. "I want you too. All of you. I want everything we can have," he added as he pulled Corey's shirt over his head.

Then his fingertips gently stroked along the edge of the angry red and a bit still tender scars. "I want to love you as much as you love me," he glimpsed up into the intense brown eyes. "But first... tell me what would happen to you and your powers if we dragged this out more? I can feel some of that restlessness, you know..."

Corey felt his pulse running wild already. His breath skipped as Matt’s fingers touched his skin and wounds. "It would..." he swallowed. It was no use to keep hiding it from Matt. He would find out even more anyway. "It would get more uncontrolled. Because it searches for your powers. But cannot connect and merge into one yet. So it would be harder for me to control it and it's a danger for all of you on patrols and... all the time. Sorry… I didn't want to pressure you with it."

Matt listened to the explanation while adoring the naked upper body with his touches. He stayed strangely calm. Like someone who knew the exact words to say to put Corey's mind at ease. And he probably did. "No need to apologize. It doesn't matter anymore. You'll be mine and I yours by the end of this day. We'll be one," he whispered the end and kissed Corey deep and long this time while opening and pushing down the shaman's pants, the warrior's hands cupping and squeezing the ass he couldn't wait to get buried in.

Strangely his own worries and uncertainties were gone too. He let his instincts lead him already and from their previous talks Matt also knew what he would have to do to make this work. So once he took off all his own clothes too, they laid down on the soft bed of moss to continue that amazing deep kiss, their limbs tangled and hands roaming the other's naked body.

Corey let himself be led by Matt and his moves. He pulled the leaner body with him as he turned on his back. It was such a welcomed feeling how Matt's weight got on top of him. His yellow power went around and covered the warrior, as if that also wanted to pull Matt closer to the shaman to become one spirit. The kiss got even deeper as they let their intuitions free and their wild passion made them pant and bite each other. Sharper nails of their more demonic form grabbed on flesh possessively and scratched skin as Corey ended up under Matt. His hands on the small ass, pushing him closer to his groin.

Matt groaned as he rubbed his shaft against the other demon, his longer nails scratching against Corey's nape as their hard cocks slid against each other.

Then he bit along the thick neck, moaning his pleasure onto the bruised flesh, his tattooed skin breaking out in goose bumps from the yellow burning power. Of course his own was eager to respond to its call and mingled together.

Corey broke the kiss and moaned loud and long when he felt the red power mixing up with his own while he started to lose his mind from the exiting way their erections rubbed together more and more aggressively from their hunger that rose with the intensity of their swirling powers. He wanted Matt so much, everything else became secondary.

Groaning, Matt tore his sharper teeth away from the tasty skin of his lover. Only to quickly look around next the moss bed. It didn't take long for him to notice the small jug with the cork in it.

Pouring some oil onto his fingers from it, he returned to kissing Corey while he reached behind the shaman's balls to rub his slippery fingers around and against his opening as he sucked on the other's tongue and bottom lip. Then he moaned when his finger found its way inside the tight hotness.

Corey lifted his hips and groaned into the kiss, biting down hard at Matt's lip. He pushed back against the long fingers moaning so loud it echoed from the walls of the thick roots above them.

"Damn..." Matt panted into Corey's mouth in a couple of minutes, his own lip throbbing from the bites. Two of his fingers were now moving easier in there and as he freed his lip, he slid his mouth down to a peaking nipple to bite and suck on it as he slid a third finger in too.

Getting lost in his own desire, Corey growled and whined his pleasure as he felt Matt moving around his fingers and getting deeper as he opened up for him. His hand moved to caress the short hair as he pushed Matt's head closer to his wide chest. "Please... Matty..." he whined and moaned for more, feeling like their uniting powers were burning him inside and out. He never felt lust and need for anyone like this before…

The warrior kept blindly chewing on the skin by his mouth, but his mind was totally blown from both their powers and from imagining how it would feel to get lost in that tight heat.

Corey's lust added to his own was nearly too much so when he heard that pleading voice, he couldn't wait any longer. Pulling his fingers out he slicked up his rock-hard cock and did what his nature dictated.

Corey gripped on the sides of his mate and pulled him even close to himself. Lifting his hips he kept calling Matt and moaned out of his mind as that wonderful cock was pressing itself inside his body. "Oh yeah... Finally…" he breathed on a trembling voice, moving one of his legs up over Matt's narrow hips. "I love you… Take me… I'm yours, Matty…"

"To all the spirits..." Matt groaned low too and it quickly turned into a long moan as he kept fucking himself deeper into that maddening hot tightness. His heart was beating erratically and paused for a moment once he was fully buried. "So fucking intense..." he breathed, fighting for his control as their powers seemed to go crazy the second their bodies joined.

"Yes... I love you too... and I'm yours as well..." he panted then started moving. Slow at first to get used to this new mind-blowing feeling then steadily working up a good rhythm as their bodies and souls were getting into sync. "You feel amazing!" he groaned in-between lustful moans and demon growls. He had to look down between them too to see himself fucking his mate (or anyone else for that matter) for the very first time. "Holy shit... Corey!" he panted then attacked his lips for a passionate, nearly desperate kiss, his being opening up more and more during their mating.

The shaman only could growl and whine and make Matt feel through their forming bond how much he was enjoying what he was getting.

Their powers started to merge into a living fire-like orange and reddish swirling force, covering their mating bodies.

By then Matt could move in him with ease and he let his basic instincts lead him, his being melting more and more into Corey's. He had no idea something could feel this intense. It was as if his very flesh was being melted off his bones and at the same time he never felt so free and loved. As his hips were rolling back and forth, balls slapping against Corey's ass, the only thing Matt could do was welcoming the shaman's feelings that felt like his own. Then he realized that he couldn't make a difference anymore. What Corey felt, Matt felt it too. And vice versa.

It was the most beautiful and raw feeling ever. And he couldn't get enough of it, although they were both getting close fast.

But Matt knew that the mating wouldn't be full without one very important thing. Something they were both burning for more and more. So after another passionate kiss, he buried his face into the crook of Corey's neck, letting his sharp teeth graze the already bruised skin there. Then the warrior bit down hard, drawing sweet, sweet magic-filled blood as he took Corey as his mate for life.

"Yes... Oh damn... Yes... I'm yours…" Corey moaned holding Matt even closer to his body as the bite's effect pushed his body over the edge and made him orgasm hard, pulling his mate with him into the depths of melting into one soul and spirit.

It was so damn intense that Matt nearly blacked out as they became one in every possible meaning. Not to mention that hot body's pulsing around his aching cock...

"Bite me! Now! Please! I want to... be fully yours too!" he let Corey's neck go, his teeth and lips red from his blood which's taste was just as intoxicating as the man himself. And Matt offered his neck to the taking so he could finally release his seed into that amazing pulsing ass.

Not that Corey needed much invitation for that. Pulling Matt closer by his nape he let his fangs grow and bit into the long neck muffling his groan as another burning wave of ecstasy rushed over him, making his orgasm even longer and bigger as Matt now was his in spirit and force for as long as they're going to be alive.

Matt felt like one open nerve ending. His whole being was falling apart just to be rebuilt into something new, something stronger and complete. That bite was like liquid fire poured into his veins and soul and his own orgasm only added to it, wiping everything else out of his mind. He was living and breathing together with Corey, their united power wrapping around and washing through them over and over until they learned how to breathe again in complete sync.  
  
A few minutes later, their naked bodies tangled together, Matt was trying to comprehend what just happened between them. It was difficult to describe it, but one was already sure: he saw everything from a completely different point of view. For example, when he looked at Corey, he saw him even more beautiful and alluring than before. So he just kept staring at him in amazement, his fingers not being able to stop touching and stroking him in disbelief. This was his mate. It would take some time to process that, but Matt couldn't be happier about it.

"You are so amazing…" Corey panted smiling up at his mate. He got so lost in the deep dark eyes. He felt his shaman powers sated, and grown along with Matt's. His breathing and heartbeats were in sync with the warrior’s, and will be always from now on. He felt everything that Matt did too, almost sensing his thoughts as well.

"I love you, my mate…" he whispered and caressed the damp hair with tenderness.

 ***

A few hours later – after a short nap and when the boys could get out of their comfortable moss bed – they were grinning from ear to ear as they emerged more or less dressed from the little root-cave.

They both felt a bit high from the still deepening bond and all the new powers their mating freed up. Their energies were practically still melted together, a constant fire-like aura around them as they stole small touches and kisses from each other.

Originally they got up and out of there to try discovering some of the changes they could both feel about themselves and each other, but to stop touching and kissing each other proved to be a very difficult task at the moment.

Being around each other so fresh after mating was addictive and making Corey feel even more giddy and high than usual around Matt.

They went to the small clearing to try out their new merged power but they kept ending up in each other's arms, stroking each other and kissing and playfully biting the other one here and there.

_Two naughty silly puppies..._ That was Paolo's thought who stood at the edge of the small field. Time passed by and he got worried about his friends so he went out to find them. The united strong force could be sensed by him from afar. He knew what his buddies got caught up in. And now they were almost rolling around under broad daylight like... well, like what they were... Two kids in love, finally enjoying their love.

"Can we go have lunch now? I can't live on love, ya know…" he stepped out from behind the bushes to be seen, trying to hold back his chuckle from the face the other two made at him.

Like someone caught red-handed, the freshly mated boys looked at Paolo. They should've been able to sense his presence a long time ago, but apparently they were too lost in each other and their happy little bubble to do so.

"Err... how long have you been around?"

"Since I was born?" Paolo raised a brow, now chuckling under his breath. But when Matt rolled his black eyes at him, he shrugged. "Long enough to see the happy puppy show out in the open. So... Lunch?"

Matt – of course – turned a bit red, but smirked too as he glimpsed at Corey, dancing a bit away from a naughty hand on his backside to be able to answer Paolo with a bit less distraction. "Uhm... we wanted to try out our power first... but I guess..." here he outright giggled from that hand's return and tried to grab or shoo it away (he himself didn't know which) "we can do that after lunch too. I could eat. You?" he looked at Corey, melting on the spot from that intense dark gaze.

"Yeah, I have appetite, alright," Corey said with a dangerous gaze and low growl, grabbing at Matt's side and pulled him back into his strong arms to kiss into his neck.

"Oooookay... I guess I go back and eat and you will join me when... when you are in the state for it...?" Paolo laughed at them and turned around.

"We are coming. Don't be like that, who will guard us while we can't focus?" Corey laughed at Paolo as they followed him from a little distance.

"Build a force field to yelp and skip around under it, puppies. I'm starving..." Paolo yelled back.

"Coming, huh?" Matt lightly hit Corey's arm with the back of his hand, grinning from ear to ear again. It was like being drunk on all the love and power and magic. But he kinda liked this liberating state. He was such a fool being afraid of this. This was... amazing.

"You're amazing too, you know..." he whispered to Corey, pulling him in by his shirt to steal another kiss while they were walking after the short demon. Then he looked ahead, just in time to step over a bigger rock without landing on his face then barked a couple of time just to humor Paolo.

"To all the spirits, what did I do to deserve these two?!" the guardian groaned without looking back.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's just grumpy because he's hungry," Matt chuckled.

"Yeah… And it rhymes too," Corey giggled hugging Matt to him as they skipped over a big branch in sync and laughed on that too.

"Can you two... Ahhh never mind..." Paolo groaned picking up speed to lose the others a bit more as he got nearer the village.

"We should feed him good..." Matt started then sent a dirty look at Corey, stopping him in the middle of the path to practically wrap his whole body and being around him. "And maybe later you should feed me too with this..." he rubbed a strong thigh between the shaman's legs.

It seemed Paolo's previous statement of Matt being able to get wild and a handful proved to be right. And mating with a kinky shaman probably didn't help on that either.

"Hmmm I will, alright... But I have to feed too, you know... Can't wait to chew all over your body…" Corey growled back, bucking his hips against that rubbing thigh and let his own power cover his mate too. "You gonna be soooo fully fed you won't move for the rest of the day," he added on a low dirty voice and attacked Matt's lips with a deep and wild kiss.

"Bummer. Eating is so tiring sometimes. Also overrated," Matt sighed. "I wonder how long we could live on love like Paolo said," he hummed then bit his still a bit swollen lip hearing Corey's response. Of course his body responded right away too and now he was in such a state that he wouldn't really mind sucking Corey off right then and there (as an experience he even tried to send that mental image to him through their bond).

The lustful groan and look he got in return told him that it was probably a success. "I can't wait, big boy," Matt purred stealing one last kiss before forcing himself to peel his body off Corey. "By the way, I could eat too." And with that he took his mate's hand and they walked into the village feeling happier than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the next two days while they were still in the village, the newly mated pair was busy – and not just in their moss bed to where they liked to sneak off to on every occasion when they had the time. Otherwise they were occupied with preparing for the road and teaching the villagers how to protect themselves and fight better against ghouls and witches.

But another important part of those two days were the time the trio spent on that clearing next to the – with Paolo's words – “puppy love nest,” discovering the visible and invisible changes on the mates.

For one, they shared their sensing. And with them paired as a warrior and a shaman it seemed to be very useful. Corey was still himself and sensed everything like a shaman did. But he could also see the practical way of thinking and seeing things, and trying to plan ahead as a warrior like Matt did. Not just feeling the spirits and the vibes and change of feelings around him and going with the flow. It was a very new experience of both how they looked and felt around the forest or when they practiced fighting one-on-one.

On the other hand, Matt was able to rely more on his instincts and senses like a shaman does. That, paired with his warrior way of thinking and fighting completed him just as much as his logical thinking helped Corey grow. A more physical change in his powers was that now he could control his reddish energies more. Like Corey, now he could form fire balls and walls. One of poor Paolo's pant legs was given the short end when during practice one of Matt's fire balls landed too close to him.

But Paolo despite his grumbling was happy about all the changes. The comments were mainly for humor anyway. He was happy to feel his friends’ powers settled and not restless and the way their skills have developed surely will get useful during their long life while protecting Jukai.

After packing enough supply into their bags, they finally thanked all for the villagers and continued their patrol on the ancient paths between the clans.

As nice as it was to stay among those friendly demons, it was also good to be back on the road. After all they were born to do this and they loved the jungle more than anything else in their world. After all they grew up in it, often living far from their home town as kids too. Those trainings were to teach them about surviving in the wilderness. To know where to take camp, what and how to hunt and gather. Or where dangers could lurk and so on. So back in the wilderness was like home for them too.

That day after a short lunch break, the mates tried to work on how to rein in their massive power. Because it was a bit hard yet not to walk around like a glowing torch in a dark forest with all that spiritual power – even if to most it would be probably invisible. But any enemy who could sense or see energies would be drawn to them. So the mates spent a couple of hours practicing and meditating to get a better grip on that.

Dusk was starting to fall by the time they were on the road again, the familiar fog thickening around them when first the mates sensed it. In the distance there was an odd presence they'd never felt before.

Corey went ahead, as he insisted on doing so, because he felt some dark energies ahead of them. And after a few turns they could see it.

A large blob-like, kinda round swirling thick black smoke. It was floating in the sky, like some huge dark balloon, making a dark aura follow it around and the plants somewhat dry out under it.

It was an unexpected, if not a bit shocking, discovery. They'd never seen anything like this before and neither has heard about it from their masters or the books they've been learning from.  
  
"What kind of abomination is that?" Matt voiced the question on their minds as he was looking up at that... thing with a deadly serious face, his brows slightly furred, black eyes trying to size that thing up in search of a weak spot.

Paolo took a step forward to get in line with the mates, his jaw flexing as he pressed his lips together. But he was looking at the withered plants around it. "It's sucking life force away. Right?" he asked Corey without looking at him.

"Yeah. It's like... some kind of dark force that… Hmm how to put it... Like it sucks out vital energies and like… stores it inside. It's practically harvesting life force from all around and store it for something or someone for later," Corey said as he felt up more the cloud before them. He was sure Matt could feel all that too. "It's caused by the magic of the Earth witches’ dark forces. But why do they do that here? And... What do they need it for...?"

"Yes, I can feel it too," Matt nodded, his expression becoming graver. "It's probably somehow connected with them attacking and taking children... You say it stores life energy. Maybe it helps them opening portals from the other dimension with its help," Matt voiced his theory, but they had to examine it from closer to prove it. "Is it safe to go a bit closer? We should take a look and if we can, as protectors of Jukai, it's our duty to destroy it."

"Yes. I don't sense any self-defense mechanism on this thing. But as it's formed with magic, I'm not sure if it has some kind of conscience or programmed mechanism. But we surely examine it and try to stop it from working," Corey said, already stepping closer as he let his power scan the strange object more.

Matt nodded as they got closer. "Just be careful!" he added and looked around like Paolo, before turning back to help Corey.

"Trying," the shaman said moving even closer. His yellow power reached almost the surface of the huge floating dark mess. It seemed the moving smog reacted to that, and the swirling became more fast and moved closer to the demons.

Paolo got next to Corey, letting his own power free to shield them with it from the object.

"I can feel some ghoul powers connected to it, but it's surely from the Earth witches," Corey added stepping back as the thing suddenly grew, or more like formed spike-like shapes all over its surface. "It's protecting itself. But I don't feel intelligence."

"I have a bad feeling," Matt suddenly said and it wasn't just about the thing trying to protect itself. To that he turned back towards the trees, narrowing his black eyes and letting more of his power go to scan the area. It didn't take long to sense then see them. "Ghouls!" he growled and drew his katana, moving closer towards the trees to get between them and Corey.

"They’re protecting this thing too," Corey said backing off and nodding to Paolo about using his own power as a shield and that the guard should go with Matt. Glimpsing at his mate, Corey also let his power reach Matt. It connected and merged into the flame-like essence at once.

As it turned out they could use those united force separately as well. While Matt used it to dodge back the attacking waves of the ghouls, Corey used it to throw blasting missiles at the growing 'thorns' of the blob. Also it seemed to reach out and empower the ghouls who sneaked closer one by one time after time.

Matt could feel their powers connecting and he used it both to shield himself and to be able to cut down the attacking ghouls one by one with his sharp and magic-soaked blade. Corey was probably right about the ghouls wanting to protect that thing. "Careful, these are stronger ones!" he yelled to the other two.

Then he used the newly discovered mind-link to his mate. "Is that thing making them stronger?!"

"Yeah. This shit is feeding them and making them stronger, alright. Be careful. I go behind it where the ghouls go to connect with it," Corey told Matt through the mind-link. Leaving most of the united power to his mate to use, he walked carefully behind the object to fight off the ghouls.  
  
Leaving Matt with stronger powers triggered the enemy, as it seemed. Because the ghouls that got buffed up from the dark powers turned all their attention towards the warrior. And slowly but surely moved him away from Paolo. They kept striking Matt and like that it wasn't hard to pull the fighting demon farther back. And while Corey tried to block the other ghouls from getting close to that energy source, and to find a weak spot to destroy it, the enemy on the other side used the black power and with one common yell somehow commanded it. In the next second the dark fog wrapped around Matt, cutting his bond off from Corey and all of him and his powers got frozen inside that cocoon of dark magic.

Corey felt it at once, of course. He ran around the floating dark force and yelled at Paolo to attack with all they had, but the object suddenly exploded over them. It froze them in their movement and blocked their powers. They could only watch as the ghouls took away the wrapped up Matt and the other two had to bear staying like that till sundown.

 ***

Water splashed into Matt's bloody and a bit swollen face to wake him up after a harder hit. As he opened his glowing black eye, he realized they were still in that cave lit by some torches. He was surrounded by the white-skinned ghouls, some of them with dried blood on their painted and wrinkly skin.

"What do you want from me??" Matt shouted at them after spitting some blood on the floor. He was sitting on a small chair, his hands tied together behind his back. His shirt was wet from water and blood and he was getting angry again.

You see, the ghouls didn't say a word during the hours of torture, just kept hitting him. But now one of them – probably their leader – approached him with a bowl of herbs, the others giving him way.

"You will serve us. You will kill for us. The other two and other demons too," he said with a neutral expression.

"I will never do such a vile thing!"

The ghoul just chuckled as he lit the herbs in the bowl and waved the strong smoke towards Matt's face. "It won't be your choice. Now breathe. We're far from done with you," he said then started chanting some spell.

Matt tried to hold his breath as long as he could but eventually he had to inhale the smoke that was making him feel dizzier by the minute. Also, he couldn't feel Corey or focus enough to use his powers that still felt frozen by that previous black mass.

Hours after what happened to Matt at the ghoul's cave, and maybe half an hour after sundown the spell broke off from the other two protectors.

Corey suddenly fell onto his face with the yell that started leaving his lips when he saw his mate being taken away. Now it echoed through the darkness. The black power had worn itself out, and probably while holding him and Paolo in place, it didn't recharge from the living plants around them.

The guardian just sat down shaking his head and trying to gather his thoughts. And waited out till Corey was done with cursing, kicking rocks and blasting dry wood with his power in his helplessness and frustration.

Meanwhile Matt had lost his sense of time as the fog got thicker on his mind. It was frustrating to say the least that he couldn't move a single muscle as he was completely paralyzed like from that black fog earlier. But this felt different.

His consciousness was slipping more and more out of reach just like his control over his body. No matter how hard he was trying to fight the smoke and the chanting's effects. His hard effort manifested in thick sweat drops sliding down his face and neck, but he still couldn't move just shout at himself in his head for hours to hold on.

Then slowly but surely his mind went blank and he fell into a dark abyss. Completely losing connection with his body and mind. The ghouls have won.

Eventually, Corey calmed down and just like switching a switch he soon got back to his calm shaman self. Paolo walked to him when he saw the buff man put his long hair into a bun and by the light of his power that concentrated in his palm he examined the ground.

"Come here, Corey. We should follow that trail," Paolo called the other boy over when while doing the same he found some tracks of the ghouls dragging the paralyzed Matt away.

Neither of them was in much of a chatting mood. Paolo tried to focus extra at their surroundings. And Corey let his power go ahead, scanning the area. It was dawn when they entered a valley with thick fog.

"I can feel them there. Be careful. We can't make mistakes. At least I can faintly feel Matt..."

Inside the cave Matt was sitting in the same position, the two differences were that his head was hanging forward and he wasn't sweating anymore. The scent of that smoke was still strong in the air and some kept swirling around Matt.

"They are here," one of the ghouls entered the cave, the leader and the others looking at him.

Annoyance crossed the leader's face, but then he smiled. "Very well... It'll give us the opportunity to try the demon out on them."

"Is he ready?" a ghoul asked.

"Oh yes..." he stood up and walked to Matt, whispering some magic words in his direction.

For a few moments nothing happened then Matt lifted his head and as he opened his eyes he inhaled the rest of the smoke, which made his black eyes' edge glow in red.

"Kill the shaman and the guardian outside."

Matt didn't say anything just nodded and stood, waiting for his hands to be freed. When that happened, he took his katana from one of the ghouls and followed the path the ghouls opened to him and which led out of the cave. He had a task to do.

"Something is not right..." Corey mumbled as he sensed Matt from afar and someway blocked from his own power. His mate was probably in a trance or deep meditation or something... He stood there thinking and tried to reach Matt more but it was no use. "They probably know already that we are here. No one attacks... Something is up with Matt for sure…" he whispered to Paolo and started to walk into the valley.

The shaman pulled his short twin swords out without thinking. His senses were ahead of his rational mind again. Even if there was no sign of danger, something was lingering in the air. "They’re just watching us. The ghouls. Can you sense them too?"

"Yeah… I have a feeling we are walking into something. And those fuckers up the threes are the audience," Paolo growled. Then out of nowhere Matt stepped in front of them. His body was straighter and stiffer than usual, his dark eyes had a red daze around them. And he lifted his katana dashing against the two protectors.

The fog was thick and Matt used that to his advantage after his first strike was blocked. Stepping back into the fog it closed around him, making him disappear. He moved around practically noiseless on the soft ground. The echoing voice of the leader guiding him from where to strike.

The next time he reappeared from the fog, he moved his sword upwards and managed to cut Paolo's upper arm, making blood fly through the air as the guardian cursed and tried to take a hold of Matt without using his short blade or bow on him, but Matt was already gone again, like a ghost.

Now he was targeting the shaman. And following his instructions now he tapped into his power to send balls of fire at Corey from the right then moving quickly to attack him from the left.

But Corey dodged the attacks off from both directions as he moved on autopilot, his senses and muscles working together according to how they felt the short future happenings. After the attack Matt disappeared again. The fog by then completely surrounded the other two. An attack could come from any direction.

Corey – forming a ball like shield from his power over him and Paolo – sat onto the ground and started chanting and focusing on that weak feeling of connection with Matt. He knew. The only way to stop this was to reach his mate. And beside the shield he focused all his powers on that.

"I add my power too. You just help him," Paolo said and let his force out to strengthen the shield, knowing well what the shaman was trying to do.

Using his yellow power now more evenly, Corey sent feelings and emotions through that fading connection he could hardly reach. Some were about all three of them. Good times of joking around. But he knew that the mating held incredible strong powers. And he tried to remind Matt on that special time they became one for life. Also chanted a possession breaking spell, desperately trying to wake up his mate.

The enemy was a hard one to defeat, but Matt wasn't going to give up. Obeying to the whispering voice, he took a moment to size up the shield he had to break through if he wanted to finish his task. And he wanted to do it, because he was ordered. Simple like that.

Closing his eyes for a moment or two, he completely stopped blocking his red powers and blasted it against the shield in strong waves, searching for a crack or causing one through which he could break the shield and kill the targets.

But as he kept doing that while emerging from the fog once again, looking into the short demon's eyes on the other side of the shield, something distracted him. And it wasn't the voice echoing through his mind saying "KILL THEM! KILL! KILL! KILL!"

He led more magic into his katana too to smite down onto the shield repeatedly. It sent magical sparks flying around them, but then that distracting... feeling grew stronger in him and he froze as some images of these two targets flashed randomly in front of his eyes, bringing warm feelings with them.

Shaking his head to see clearly he attacked again, sensing and seeing some cracks appear on the shield. It won’t take long from now. The ghouls didn't know about those pictures or the reason why Matt paused for a moment, though. They didn't know that Matt and Corey were mates and knew little about how such bonds worked.

Finally after another huge blast against the shield it broke down and Matt was on the move, ready to slice the guardian and the shaman in half. But as he silently moved and Paolo jumped in front of the sitting shaman to protect him even with his life, the katana and Matt's burning power froze mid-air. Another wave of those pictures flashed in front of him and he finally started to slowly realize who these two were.

Feeling that his message got to his mate, Corey focused more to hold onto that reacting sense of Matt and remind him about them as the trio of the most powerful ever protectors of Jukai. The joking around during their trainings when they were kids. The first kiss they shared. How it felt to merge into one soul.

He was trying hard to block out the painful moans of Paolo who used his last power to hold up some barrier between them and the spelled warrior. Corey only focused on the love and need they shared as one bonded being with Matt.

The katana started shaking in Matt's hand as the fog began thinning over his mind and as if on cue, around them too. The memories kept coming back, suppressing that echoing – now hissing – voice in his head. He could sense the confusion of the ghoul leader about why his mind-control was starting to fail. The other ghouls sensed it too that something was up and were getting ready to climb off the trees and come out of them to attack in case the spell broke.

The warrior's consciousness was slowly surfacing and once he realized what he was doing, he started fighting that spell again. It manifested in his arms shaking more visibly and the red rings around his irises disappearing and flashing up in turns.

Finally, as Matt mentally grabbed onto the bond between him and Corey, he pushed his mind and soul closer to his mate. His mouth opened, a roar building up in his throat from the mental pain breaking the spell meant. When it finally happened, that loud roar echoed through the foggy valley and he swirled around to cut down the first ghoul that snuck up on them to attack.  
  
His black eyes started glowing and now he unleashed his powers (which instantly found the shaman's to merge) on the ghouls. It took the form of a fire wall, sweeping through the clearing. It burned both the fog and the ghouls away on its path then curled around the trio in a ring to keep the attackers away.

"We have to move. Paolo is injured and exhausted. We can't hold them off much longer. There are more of them coming from the cave. Get up and let's go!" he yelled at the other two. They would have time later to talk about what happened. Now they had to find a way to disappear.

"I have one last thing," Corey said standing up and holding onto Paolo and Matt. He let his own power help Matt's firewall to be more powerful and do more damage to the ghouls. Then murmuring a spell he let his yellow power reach about a yard away and in the next minute all three of them appeared there. Then again. And again till they ended up in a safe cave behind a waterfall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Matt's head was throbbing as he helped cleaning Paolo's long cut on his upper-arm once his shirt was removed. Corey was searching for a balm made of herbs to help the wound heal. Dipping the cloth into the clean water, the pale warrior continued working in deep silence.

"It's not your fault, you know," Paolo said then hissed shortly, but kept looking seriously at Matt.

"I nearly killed you both. If Corey and I weren't mates, I would have. And only the universe knows how long I'd have been their puppet. The perfect warrior without a will. We can't let this happen again. Imagine how much blood of our kind I could've spilled..." Matt voiced his dark thoughts.

They were planning on staying behind the waterfall for a few days to heal and recharge. And damn, they needed both. Paolo's wound would probably scar after being sewed up and he'd lost quite some blood. Corey was exhausted too. Not to mention the mess left in Matt's head by the broken spell. It was as if his head wanted to split in two.

"But you are mates and they didn't know that. You killed no one just quite a few of those bastards. And I'll heal and get a badass scar!" the guardian chuckled, looking tired as fuck.

Matt just sighed and moved to let Corey take his place with the needle and the balm. Of course Paolo was right, but still... The fact that those fuckers could do something like this... They had to be more careful in the future.

"It's really not your fault," Corey said later on while hugging his mate close to his body. They called it a night a few hours ago, still he felt the restlessness in Matty. Of course he knew how the mind control spell’s breaking messed up his head and drained his energies. But he was glad that they got their warrior back and he could look after his pair.

"I doubt that the ghouls could do such a spell all by themselves. As you told us about it, and I felt it… that leader or shaman or something they had is a mixed creature. Maybe the witches and the demons of Earth have been experimenting with how to make those shits stronger here. And so, on both worlds they can benefit from it. That... blob of dark power was from Earth magic too. And now we know that we have to and can blow it up from afar. Nothing like this will happen with you again, my love," he kissed the nape of Matt as he spooned him from behind. "Some connection on Earth would be good, though. We only know what’s happening here, but really, both planets are involved."

Matt was wide awake still as sleep seemed to elude him after everything that'd happened. Plus his head was still throbbing lightly. Corey's closeness and shaman powers definitely helped on the headache and the slight swelling and cuts on his face at least. But not one the sleeplessness.

Listening quietly to his mate, Matt absently stroked the arm around his middle. "You're probably right. I was very surprised that this guy could perform such a complex and powerful spell. I completely lost my consciousness. It was as if I became a soulless monster," he shivered from the thought then sighed and turned around in Corey's arms so he could wrap his arm around him and bury himself in the wider body. "Thank you for helping and saving me from such a disgrace... and losing you and Paolo."

"We are one now. And nothing can break that. Not even death. You know that," Corey kissed Matt's head and stroke his long back lovingly. Indeed, the mates’ souls stay in connection after one of them dies. As they become one soul, the death of the other body doesn’t affect that bond. "We’ll always be there for you. As you are there for us. Last time you saved my ass. Remember?" Corey nuzzled to his mate. He was a yellow beast, animal-like behaviour and instincts worked strong in the beast shamans of all the clans. "We will get stronger. And raid that ghoul nest with our awesome firewall," he chuckled poking his nose to Matt's.

Looking up at Corey with a grateful expression he nodded, managing a small hopeful smile too. "They won't know what hit them, right?" he whispered, stroking Corey's back. "We'll practice and be more careful in the future. We gonna make a name for the three of us and push back the number of ghouls to make this place more safe for our kind," Matt said, believing every word he was saying.

Then he leaned up to kiss his mate sweetly. "Thank you," he said, meaning the reassuring words and love he could clearly feel through their bond. Then as exhaustion started to finally tire his messed up, but now a bit calmer mind, a thought started forming in Matt's mind. Something he was going to propose to Corey once they all were a bit better and more rested.

 ***

Two days have passed. Two wonderful days in safety while all of them were resting and eating and enjoying each other’s company. Even Paolo joined the mates for sleeping and hugs, like when they were small and all slept and lived together like a pack of puppies. They somehow knew deep inside without saying that they have to enjoy those few days of resting, for some big battles were ahead of them.

Corey woke up before dawn. And for a while he just looked at his friends he had his life bonded to. They were all born to be fighting mates for life. He kissed gently the head of his soulmate and crawled gently out from under both Matt and Paolo.

They already got stronger and healed up. It won't be long until they attack that ghoul cave. Such creatures cannot remain on the face of Jukai. Matt was distracted at times, but Corey told himself it was just because how his brain got damaged and he was healing and processing things. Still, there was something that was on his tall dark and handsome mate's mind more and more often. But Corey wouldn't just peek into his brain. Matt will tell him, if it concerns him anyway, or when he is ready, the shaman thought while he was bathing his wild spirit in the rays of the rising sun, and his body under the lukewarm waterfall. Things will be good, he was sure about it for some unknown reason...

It's been nice to rest for a while. They all needed the time to heal and center themselves. Of course Matt had some dark moments or distanced himself from the other two while dealing with that possession that messed up his senses for a while too. He also meditated more than usual and to do so, he climbed over the waterfall or wandered around it to find safe places with good vibes.

But his mind was often occupied with that certain thought more and more while enjoying the presence of his close-knit family. These two meant the world to him (especially Corey, of course) and it was nice to have some time just for themselves. If that possession was good for something then it was to remind Matt what he could lose in any minute. He knew in case Corey would not have been able to break the spell and Matt killed them with his own hands, he would never be able to live with himself. That is if the spell ever broke over him for some reason and his conscience surfaced. But luckily that wasn't the case. They were all safe, for now.  
  
Slowly waking up with Paolo lightly snoring behind him, Matt needed a moment to focus on what he was seeing. From this angle he had the perfect view of the waterfall. And his naked mate under it. What a nice visual to wake up to! A small satisfied smile curved his lips upwards. That buff wide body with the long brown and now wet hair and the sunlight reflecting on the countless water drops on Corey's skin... Well, it had a nice effect on Matt and he let himself just admire his mate from the distance. That man was his.

Letting his eyes feed on said body, he lightly bit his bottom lip as memories of being in that mouthwatering ass came back to his mind. As desire slowly unfurled in his stomach, he sighed and slowly got up. Taking his own clothes off, he walked behind his mate, not caring about the goose bumps that was covering his whole body from the water that felt colder to his sleep-warm skin than it really was. "What a beautiful morning..." he purred into the slightly shorter male's ear.

"It's even more beautiful now, with you," Corey turned around and pulled Matt to his wet body for a long sweet kiss. "You alright? Slept okay?" he looked into the black eyes from close, searching for answers.

"I meant you in the first place. You have any idea how sexy you are?" Matt asked after the kiss then smiled at his mate, feeling all warm and loved in those strong arms. Like always.

"I'm fine. Some bad dreams caused by my mind trying to heal, but otherwise slept like a baby with you two on my sides," he stroked the long wet hair out of Corey's face.

Corey, being in a good mood bit Matt's hand playfully and laughing. "Actually no, have no idea at all. Tell me more about it..." He leaned in to nip at his mate's lip too.

"You're in a playful mood..." Matt chuckled softly, letting the water run down from his shoulders on his back, giving a nice contrast with the warm body pressing to his front. "You are damn handsome. I love your long hair and your wider and strong body... I love your hands. Especially when they are on me or you're playing your guitar," he grinned, stealing a short kiss for himself too. "But I love your pure selfless heart the most," he admitted, wrapping his arms tighter around his mate to kiss him properly.

Thinking for a moment or two afterwards, Matt looked into Corey's warm eyes. "After we cleaned up and ate, I want to take you somewhere."

"Okay. You know I would follow you everywhere," Corey said smiling wide and happy so that even his dimples showed under his short beard. "That means I will have to wash you everywhere good and feed you, if I want to know what the surprise is, right?" he laughed sliding his big hands down on Matt's sides and grabbing his hips pulled him even closer.

"Can we skip the 'letting our childhood friend – who happens to be wounded and would need peace and rest – peek into our intimate life' part and have breakfast, please...?" Paolo even made a puppy face for all that talk from the inside of the cave.

Damn those dimples. He should have mentioned those too, but Matt was too distracted with what Corey was saying and getting even closer to him. "You know me so well," he snorted while nodding and was about to kiss him passionately when they heard that familiar third voice.  
  
With a sigh Matt stopped inches from Corey's lips and glimpsed at the poor homeless puppy sitting alone among the blankets. "You have to admit he's kinda cute even with his cock-blocking comments..." Matt hummed then decided to kiss only Corey's cheek before stepping out from under the water, deeming them clean enough.

"Yeah I know. The cutest guard puppy," Corey laughed walking back into the cave too and whipped the water from his hair at Paolo.

"I don't want a bath! Puppies are good sticky," Paolo winked and chuckled getting up and packing some food before them all.

"Don't worry, filthy puppy, we gonna leave you alone to lick your wounds in peace after breakfast," Matt said after putting on some clean clothes and sitting down to the other two to eat.

***

After some more good-natured teasing of each other and filling their tummies with fresh berries and some leftover roasted meat from the night before, it was time to let Paolo do whatever he wanted.

Of course as Matt was leading Corey up on the barely there path among the huge plants, his excitement and nervousness were growing more and more. Partly because he wanted Corey to like that place, and partly because of what he wanted to ask from him.

"It's not far from here," he said once they managed to climb up on the hill, looking at the waterfall from above now. They admired the view for a minute or two while catching their breaths then the warrior let his power scan the area before leading Corey further into the trees.

Following Matty was one thing. But Corey could felt it how nervous his mate was and that started to make him anxious too. Whatever it was, it was super important for Matt and Corey followed him with more curiosity.

Matt's jaw tightened as they climbed over roots and slipped through between huge flowers and big leaves of ferns then they finally got to the edge of a tiny clearing surrounded by trees, bushes and a little creek that was gurgling happily to the east to join the waterfall. But that wasn't all.

The short grass decorated with small white flowers was a more vivid green from their dimension's otherwise duller colors. It was as if that little patch of land was somehow different. Its vibe was a bit stronger too, but carried nice relaxing energies. On its other end there were two big trees and between the roots there was the little place Matt had made for them. Similar to the bed Corey had made, this one was just as soft, but yellowish and green. There were huge palm tree leaves tied above it both to keep it dry and give some shade from the double suns.

"I... hope you like it. I found this spot while wandering around in search of good places to meditate and thought doing something you did for me would be just fair for... you taking me?" he asked quietly and a bit unsure about Corey's reaction. Matt could just hope as he swallowed hard clearly nervously.

Corey just blinked at him and at the place, feeling moved and shocked in a good way. "This is beautiful. And… such amazing vibes of the forest. You are so thoughtful… It is because I originate from the wild beasts, huh?" he giggled and pulled Matt into his arms fast, kissing him. "I love it, Matty. And I love you. Are you sure about it?"

Luckily Matt could cheat a bit and didn't have to rely on what could be seen on Corey's face. He could feel his emotions too and that eased his anxiety a bit. "Probably, yes. I don't know. I was just doing what felt right. Listening to my instincts like you taught me," he shrugged a bit with a sweet smile after kissing his mate back. Then it was time for some more blushing and nervousness.  
  
"I'm happy you love it. I know you mean it. I wanted this to be just as special as the first time I took you..." he chuckled a bit. "I'm sure. Just nervous," he said and maybe to prove his words, he took one of Corey's hands and started pulling him towards the little nest.

"You know all. Right? We have been talking about it a lot. You don't need to be nervous," Corey said after he let Matt pull him into the nest and they laid down. "You know for how long I’ve been wanting you and love you?" he asked just gazing into Matt's eyes, getting nervous too. So much that he let their bond open to his thoughts about his not so 'vanilla' fantasies about what and how and how long he would want to do to his mate... But he has to collect his mind for this first time now and behave...

"I know. I also know that it's silly to be nervous, but I can't help it. You probably will be able to help me, though," he reached up to stroke one of Corey's beloved dimples then play with his long hair, returning that look. His fingers stopped only when he saw flashes of those images as he got a taste of the deeply buried desires for him.

"You were fantasizing about me like that?" he asked, but there was no negativity in his surprised voice. What Matt didn't expect was the growing arousal as he let himself imagine how those things would feel and he let Corey sense that too through their open bond.

"Maybe...." Corey blushed and kissed Matt's long fingers one by one. He loved his hand and long boney fingers. He loved all of this demon and right then especially how he liked the kinky ways he was thinking about him.

"I can't help it. Often when I just look at you, I feel like some fire ignites in my very being and it spreads and I want to touch you everywhere…" he whispered as he started to stroke and kiss and bite all over and peeling off the clothes from his body. "I want to taste you. All over. Every inch of that pale smooth skin of yours… I want to feel how you tremble from my kisses and know that you want me too," he continued lowering Matt’s pants.

"I always want you too. All of you. Please, don't hide from me," he said quietly as he let Corey undress him, his own hands attempting to do the same, but he got too distracted from the kisses and bites on his body. "I want all of you,” he repeated. “The kinkiness too. I'm just yours, Corey," he moaned, slightly arching his back from the hot mouth on his skin, making Matt's cock fill faster. "Take me the way you want it the most," he whispered braver than before, knowing that Corey would never really hurt him.

For that request Corey had to swallow hard. He moved back to kiss Matt like never before. This kiss was filled with his fire for the warrior. It was all passion and wild possessive growling. All teeth and tongue and breathing in each other's air while he managed to get rid of the last piece of clothes too, finally. "I want to make you feel wanted and loved. To feel how amazing and gorgeous you are for me. I want that. To make you feel that fire burn in you more and more slowly. And we have all the time in the world…" Corey smiled at his mate and turned Matt onto his back, going lower on the lean body. Biting and licking and kissing it, not in the gentlest way, but with all the adoration and love he had. Soon he raised Matt's legs over his wide shoulders and sucked the throbbing cock into his eager mouth.

It was utterly beautiful if someone asked Matt. And both that fire and then the sucking on his hard cock rendered him speechless. The only sounds coming from his mouth were moans that were getting louder with each lick and kiss and everything his mate was doing to him.

And he was right. It was helping him forget about his anxiety faster than ever. It was like a missing link from their relationship. Something truly liberating. Or at least that's how Matt started to feel the bigger that fire was getting in him, threatening to burn him up. And he wanted it. Just like this man between his legs.

"Yes... Corey! I want more. I love you... I want you too," he panted, letting his long fingers tangle in Corey's hair while his head fell back on the soft and fragrant moss bed.

Corey moved lower and with a pleased growl he licked Matt's entrance. Then pushing the tip of his tongue into it and moving it around, he started rimming him as the soft walls gave way to him. His sharpening nails dug deep into the lean strong thighs as he was feasting on Matt's hole and balls, growling low and pleased when the burning body gave way to his probing finger too.

On the receiving end Matt never thought that his mate licking him there would be so amazing. He was practically moaning his head off half-surprised, half-turned on like hell. The pain in his thighs not only rendered his lower parts motionless, but also caused additional pleasure while he was being rimmed then slowly fingered open.

That was another strange and unusual feeling, but he remembered their talks with Corey and lightly pushed against the probing finger, trying to relax his muscles as much as he could. He even started experimentally moving against the thicker digit, looking down at Corey who was staring at his hole with a hungry and very lustful expression that only made Matt's cock throb and leak more pre-cum at the tip. Damn, he was so hot focused like that.

Corey was amazed by how his mate's body took his finger. Easing up for him so fast. He moved around his middle then added his index too, turning it around so he could press his fingertips towards Matt's belly, searching for his pleasure spots. "You are so amazing…" he breathed and continued his fingers’ work while kissing and nipping at Matt's private parts.

To those praising words Matt's cheek started burning more, but he didn't mind. All he cared about were the completely new sensations that were already slowly but surely frying his brain. One finger wasn't that intense, but two were as they were working on loosening him up more. He already knew what Corey was looking for and when he finally found it... Matt cried out in surprise from the intensity of touching that magical spot in him. It was amazing and made his hips unwittingly buck against the exploring fingers to feel it again and get so much more of it.

Corey couldn't hold back a chuckle from Matt's reaction. He loved that man so much, and wanted to show him so much more pleasure… "It will only get better. I promise…" he said looking up at his mate with love. The sweaty chest and goose bumped white skin as Matt was enjoying all he was giving to him with closed eyes and utter joy all over his face made Corey melt inside, and get even more aroused, if that was possible...

Pulling his fingers out he went back to wet Matt good with his tongue. Then fetching the small oil bottle he slicked up three fingers and slowly eased then inside while sucking the head of that long hard cock, lapping at its tip eagerly.

And Corey wasn't lying one bit. It got only better from there and Matt didn't know what to do with himself aside from taking every sensation, giving himself to them and the shaman who was playing with his body like the expert he seemed to be. Every touch, lick, sucking and wet slide of those fingers coaxed some kind of pleasurable noise out of the trembling warrior.

"Corey..." he moaned in need as that fire was getting stronger in him, burning Matt's insides as he was shamelessly rolling his hips to buck against the three thick fingers and that wonderful hot mouth around his aching hardness. "Please..."

Corey could move his fingers with ease in and out of Matt. His lover moving in sync lost in pleasures only made his own blood boil more. For the polite asking he groaned and let the tasty meat out of his mouth with a loud pop. Pulling back, he kneeled up smiling down at Matt with dirty love.

That obscene pop resonated through Matt just as much as the wet sounds of the fingers in him. Feeling that dirty loving gaze on him, the wanton warrior forced his eyes to open and gasped from his mate's expression and the way the light got caught on the piercing in his eyebrow, nose and ears. Reaching up with one long arm, he caressed the bearded face and the hairy chest with love and want.

"You're so, so hot like this..." Matt panted then after a small smile he rolled onto his tummy to reveal his tattooed back that has been continued in the last couple of days once Paolo was good and bored enough to do it. And also offering his firm and wet ass to the taking as he pulled his knees under him and arched his back.

"I bet you're hotter," Corey mused and growled low from the offering before him. He leaned down and caressed his turned on mate everywhere he could. Kissed the tattooed butt and waist, nipping at the spine teasingly. He pulled Matt towards him as he laid down on his side. He moved his love to be with his back to him lying, while he could bend over him and kiss him. One of his thighs pushed Matt's legs apart, and the top leg up to his chest, leaving a clear way for the shaman's wet jumping cock to rest at the opening of his mate.

Unable to answer with anything remotely coherent now that desire was filling every last part of his body from all the attention Corey was giving him, Matt could only tremble and moan then let his mate move him the way he wanted.

Matt felt more exposed in that position than ever, but he loved it because it was for the only man he loved with all he had. Through the fog of lust on his mind, Matt remembered a part from one of their conversations. From that he realized that putting him into this position was nothing but Corey being thoughtful – as always when it came to Matt. This way the warrior’s muscles would be the most relaxed and his first time painless.

To that he pulled Corey back in by his nape for another sensual and grateful kiss then caressed the back of his neck as he looked at him. "I love you so much. Please, my love... I want you. I want to feel you in me. Please, take me as yours. I want you..." he whispered into the shaman's mouth with pure need and want in his pitch black eyes.

To hear that Matt wants him and longs for him was the very thing that melted Corey's heart. The way started… how he felt like Matt was more accepting this “role” or “job” of being his mate than wanting it… It was still at the back of his mind after everything. "I love you… More than you will ever know…" he whispered moved and kissed his mate full of his love and want.

"Take a deep breath and work with me, Matty. It's for us both… We are one…" he added nuzzling Matt's neck and biting it as he pushed through the tight ring of muscles for the first time and stopped to moan from the pressure and to let Matt and his body react and adjust to him. When he felt the frantic pulsing of the tissues around his cockhead, he started to rock their bodies slowly. With each small move slipping a little bit easier and deeper into his lover, while his loving arms wrapped around him.

Matt melted more against the bigger body behind him both from the kiss and the love in it which he could also feel through their open bond. He kissed back just as good then obeying to Corey he took a deep breath and after nodding focused on staying relaxed.

The biting on his neck helped him distract a bit from the strange feelings evoked in him by the intruding hard cock that pushed in. Focusing on his breathing to relax more and let Corey soon start fucking himself deeper into him. It tore small pants and moans out from Matt as he closed his eyes and moved a bit against his mate. He could feel the way he was stretching him wider and wider as he slid deeper and Matt's whole body shook in his arms when the tip brushed against that awesome spot in him. Every time he thought Corey was fully in, he gave him another inch until he felt so full like never before. But it was a strangely good feeling as his ass could finally welcome all of his mate.

He reached back with one tattooed arm to put his hand on Corey's ass, keeping him still for a moment. Matt opened his hazy black eyes to look at him as he experimentally circled his hips a bit, making them both moan from the stretch.

Holding Matt to his body in that position and feeling how he was welcomed in his body was nothing like the shaman ever experienced before. His yellow powers wrapped all around them and his mate accepting him filled his soul as he felt all of that from Matt through their open bond.

"You feel crazy good in me..." he whispered, kissing Corey's jaw-line before leaning his forehead against it to circle his hips a bit braver. Feeling that the thick cock was now sliding easier, he started rolling his hips back and forth to feel it slide in and out a bit, rubbing against his walls so maddeningly. His nails dug into Corey's ass cheek as he was practically fucking himself on his mate's cock now, panting and moaning his pleasure.

Of course he welcomed the yellow power with his reddish one, letting them start merging into the flame-like mist around them. His own feelings and the emotions that came through the bond were overwhelming, but he made sure that Corey knew how much he loved and needed him. And this.

When he felt his ass loose and ready, he slowed down his hips and stole another passionate kiss from his mate. "Now, my shaman beast. Release your kinky self on me. I want to feel you like that too..." he smirked at him, stroking the firm ass once then he pulled his hand back to let him move as he wished next.

Corey’s head was spinning from all the raw lust he felt from Matt. The way he moved on him was making his breath hitch and his growling grow louder. Maybe he was trembling even more than Matt from the suppressed needs and all the emotions when his mate let his butt go.  
  
From Matt's words he groaned painfully and forced his fully buried cock even deeper, also swirling his hips. Slowly chewing on Matt's nape, he picked up a slow pace of the spiraling in and out moves. Every time ramming back the last few inches of his dick hard into and against Matt's pleasure spot.

Matt put his now free hand on the moss bed to dig his nails into it both to hold on to something from the intense pleasure that kept running up and down on his spine and whole lower half, and to steady his body more against Corey's moves.

The air got so hot around them from the yet slow-ish but passionate and very intense mating. Sweat was glistening on the pale tattooed skin now as Matt kept panting and crying out both from the chewing of his nape and the sudden attacks on his spot. But something was still missing. He knew it in his soul. Corey was still keeping himself back.

"Not enough. More! Give me more!" Matt groaned in need like some kind of animal in heat, but he didn't care. He wanted... all. "Fuck me properly already!" he growled, his patience starting to wear thin as his instincts were taking over his rational mind, leaving a hungry and turned on beast in Corey's arms and on his cock.

"I love you so fucking much," Corey moaned and pulled back from Matt's nape. "I created a hungry monster," he chuckled and thrust back hard into the needy body.

Pushing Matt on his belly fully with his left leg still pulled up, the shaman pushed his other leg up too and kneeled up a bit. Hovering over the long back he dug his sharp nails flesh-deep into the narrow hips and pulled his mate onto his cock. Not playing anymore. He started to hammer hard and fast into the shaking body, huffing and growling his mind-blowing pleasure while his fangs attacked the tattooed skin.

The loud "yes!" was an answer to both Corey's comments and the hard stabs of that wonderful cock in Matt. Needless to say, the warrior moved as Corey wanted and groaned loud when he was finally pulled back on the hard meat, his body sucking it in eagerly. Then what came afterwards was just... perfect.

The deep long strokes in his ass, rubbing against all the sensitive spots imaginable, the nails in his hips, the fangs tearing at his skin... Corey's grunting, the sounds of their skin slapping together. It was... unbelievable to Matt and all he could do was letting every feeling wash through him, bringing out his demon features and releasing more of his reddish power as this part of the forest was loud from the sounds of his pleasure.

The way their powers merged into one flame-like burning mist was just like the fire the burning and urging Corey felt more as his instincts took over him.

Lying on top of the longer body, his aim changed and all the mindlessly hard stabs were now hitting Matt's love-spot. Making his walls tremble with joy and tighten around Corey's leaking cock each time he rammed back into his mate's body.

Corey pulled Matt's arms back and held them at the middle of his back, pushing his weight on it, immobilizing the warrior while he practically fucked him so fast and hard that Matt's erect shaft rubbed a hole into the moss bed. It was perfect. Corey could taste Matt's blood on his lips, he was under his mercy to orgasm as hard as possible. He was the shaman's.

"You are mine... All mine..." he panted between possessive groans as the peak of their mating took over his whole being and he bit hard into the crook of the long neck. Drinking the blood while letting their united powers wash and burn through both of them. Making his claim for Matt clear as he let his fangs go all the way into the tasty flesh.

This was even better than the time when Matt took Corey and he was such a fool for feeling nervous about it. This was beautiful. All pure instincts and taking and giving and belonging. Not to mention that being so much at Corey's mercy only made the warrior surrender and lose himself more in their mating.

This shaman beast. This is what Matt wanted all along and he just realized that as he was fucked so hard and fast that he could barely breathe or move in the firm grip of his mate. And Matt loved it. Loved how Corey completely took control over and he just had to lay there and take and enjoy the pleasure and the pain – a circle he didn't want to break, ever.

But he had no choice. As Corey staked his claim with that bloody bite and their united powers burning them as their souls melted together too, Matt came with a guttural demon roar, his ass clamping down hard on the wet cock, pulling it deeper, the intense pleasure wiping everything else out as he pulled his mate with him.

The cry that left the shaman's lips was out of their world too. He had no choice but to follow Matt into the blind bliss and release his seeds deep inside him, claiming yet another way his warrior for life as the pair and part of his soul.

"You're mine…" he mumbled, fangs still in Matt's flesh as they slowly rode out their orgasms moaning and panting.

Knowing that Corey was filling him full was something that seemed to caress Matt's whole being, making him grunt and growl approvingly. He had no idea he could make such sounds or act like this, but as his conscience was slowly coming back to him, he felt absolute no regrets. This was the most intense feeling in all his life and he knew he was going to rile Corey up to get more of this in the future. Maybe after a nap that would give time for Matt's body to heal the messed up tattooed skin of his back and all. Probably his ass too, but he didn't feel that yet since luckily Corey was still buried in him, making Matt as satisfied as he could be.

Okay, the repeated claiming words only made things better. Matt answered Corey only through their bond first, because it was more important to get air into his lungs. But then a soft smile curled the edges of his mouth upwards as he closed his eyes, still unable to move an inch. "I am. Until our last breath and beyond, my wild shaman. And you are mine too. I can fully feel and see that now. You are... perfect."

Corey, still high on the emotions hummed and grunted. Slowly he pulled back from the bite and licked the wound purring and nuzzling his forehead to Matt's nape. "You are more than perfect. We are one and nothing can tear that up. Ever," he whispered before gently releasing Matt's arms and moved out of his body to drop next to his mate, panting for air.

Matt smiled wider and made an agreeing grunt as he stayed like he was, letting the life come back into his released arms, his face still sweaty and flushed, but a light breeze was cooling them down nicely, the vibes of the special little space caressing them too.

"I love the sound of that and you know..." Matt pushed himself up on his elbows, licking his dry bottom lip. "I loved this more than anything we'd done so far... I mean... whoa," he murmured, looking cute as hell with that shy yet dirty expression on his face.

Corey still tried to breathe and looked at Matt wiping his wet hair out of his face and laughed. "You are so adorable. You have no idea how happy you're making me with that statement," he said moving closer to kiss those dried lips of that amazing cute man that was his.

Matt only needed that to slide closer and practically wrap himself around the wider body. "I actually have an idea of that. And I will want that kinky beast shaman to visit again. Soon," he purred, caressing Corey's tummy and side then Matt leaned in for another – this time softer and deeper – kiss.

That kiss was the perfect ending of that mating that finally fully merged their souls and beings into one for life.

"You only need to ask for him. You know that," Corey said after the kiss as they were just lying there slowly caressing each other and enjoying their united power keeping them warm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In a few days – after a couple of more successful matings in the little love nest and more practicing with their powers – the guardians were fully healed, rested and prepared to wipe out the ghoul cave for once and for all. Corey was right about not letting such vile and dangerous creatures with their mutated leader roam freely in Jukai. The protectors had to keep the balance and wipe out this potential danger to their world.

They were hiding not just themselves but their presence too while crouching behind some bushes, looking down into the valley where the white ghouls were moving around. Paolo did a good job in studying their behavior and customs in these few days. With that gathered information they could come up with a plan to kill them quickly and effectively.

It was a simple one. Create a diversion to gather most of the ghouls in one place then burn them and cut down the survivors.

Oh yeah… Those successful matings they shared vice versa definitely helped on strengthening their new power and skills. Also their bond. They really became stronger than they ever could imagine.

The plan of the ambush was simple. But it had to be precise. The number of the ghouls was large and that mutant mixed leader was having his power around the entrance of the valley of the cave to feel any distractions. Corey, being a shaman and through the bond Matt could also feel that.

"I’ll make a small altar on that clearing to the left," Corey said pointing to said direction. "That will use shaman powers to pulse as a signal to our kind. But they will sense it only as if some shaman is near testing his power. So most, hopefully the leader also, should gather to check it out. We unleash our fire on them. Paolo stay in arm’s reach for our teleporting. We will use it again. It takes a lot out of me, but now we are stronger. And it's the best and safest and fastest way to go in then out."

"Got it," Paolo said with a nod, readying his bow with poisoned arrows to help in thinning the number of the ghouls once they attack.

Matt narrowed his eyes while cataloguing the patterns of how the ghouls moved and felt to his senses. It was a good plan. All of it. He just hoped all would go according to that. But before Corey could move to make that altar, he reached out to grab his forearm and look at him. "Be very careful. Both of you," he whispered to the other young men.

It was probably no secret to them that Matt was more cautious and maybe a bit reluctant to come back here after everything that'd happened to him in those caves. But he also knew it was necessary. But that didn't stop him from leaning in to give a proper good luck kiss to his mate before letting him go do what he had to.

After that kiss Corey moved without a sound through the rich undergrowth till the clearing. He wanted to place the trap far enough to give the trio a good target, yet close enough to make the ghouls feel brave to come out there. It was very risky and of course he also couldn't forget the last time they were around this place.

Placing the small token, he put it around with rune stones and silently chanted the spell that channeled some of his shaman forces into it. It was basically a radio to send those power pulses out if a shaman needed help. It worked like an S.O.S. signal.

Matt and Paolo were at the ready, waiting for Corey's return. Then they would finally move out. It took only a few minutes for them to sense the shaman power pulsing in the distance. Even with Corey hiding his real presence, of course Matt could feel him through the bond. He was on the move again.

Once he rejoined them, they waited a bit. It didn't take long for the leader to appear in the mouth of the cave where Matt was tortured. He sensed the trap. They could see him bark orders and the white creatures started running around, getting ready to check out what was going on.

"It's starting. Let's get into position," Matt suggested and that's what they did, lying low until the right moment presented itself for the attack.

Corey laid between them, so when the time was going to be right he can move all of them in the reach of the mates’ united power.

 But first he and Matt will unleash their fire on them. In the right moment after the leader gets brave and irritated enough too along with the not that smart other ghouls. That moment was getting closer too as the leader walked out further from the cave. By then already a dozen or more of his minions were at the clearing.

Corey nodded to Matt and let the shaman power from the altar flare up before he appeared there with the other two protectors. Thanks to Corey's force in the token reacting to its owner, they formed a tall and strong firewall, sweeping through the ghouls and all along the valley as quick as lighting. Only more deadly…

It was... liberating and kinda good releasing their full power on the ghouls. Many died instantly from the hot magical flames. Those who managed to get away from the flames were shot down by Paolo's poisonous arrows. It was also some revenge to Matt to see the leader getting caught helplessly in the cleansing of the valley.

Because they were the protectors of Jukai and their fire was magic-based and controlled, they realized during the practices that they could choose what to target and burn. That ability was tested on a bigger scale now and that's why only the ghouls were burned and no plants or trees caught fire.

As the Trivium trio walked behind the flames like some kind of an executing squad – what they were at times when it came to the safety of their world – they cut down the injured and surviving few. Not many escaped the magic flames and that made them feel proud about doing their task well.

 ***

That day had earned them a name. Until then there has never been such a demon attack against the ghouls and the news have spread fast about it and the young protectors and their power. Many other fights followed that, but soon the ghouls and witches have learned that they had to count with the trio.

During their patrols and purging missions the demons became even stronger and more experienced with their own and also combined powers.

Trivium became a living legend and despite the occasional adding session musicians, the trio was called by the demons of Jukai like that with or without the band. A few years of working hard for that status, the lower race of the ghouls had learned to keep away from demons. Especially shamans. Corey has been helping a lot of the other clans to perfect their skills and call forth magical flames to protect themselves.

In time Paolo got his own legendary status as the playboy of Jukai. Their fame followed them everywhere and the demon women and men all over loved to show their affection and gratitude to the single one of the heroic protectors.

Like the high shaman, Maynard said when he'd met Trivium for the first time, Matt stayed the trio's official leader, but in truth they were one close-knit, democratic unit. They were usually on the move to make sure things were going well on all the lands and took care of the valuable whales and the forest too.

But during the years some things have changed too. They couldn't be sure if it was because of their successful fights against the ghouls and Earth witches, but their attacks to snatch children became less frequent in the past decade. There were still a few of those black floating masses left here and there, but the protectors tried to eliminate those. Still, witch activity from the other side seemed to cease. Was someone fighting them on Earth?

And could it be connected to that old prophecy that came more and more frequently into the protectors' mind?

Corey felt it even stronger. The wildly flowing magic in their world has changed. It got thicker and in a way constant without big outbreaks. That could be from the way it was not disturbed that much, because the attacks from Earth got less. Or because – like how Corey felt it inside – it was waiting for something to happen.

And the yellow shaman beast felt the exact moment the seemingly napping magic force got awakened and the vibes of the forest and sea have changed. He even told the other two about how he felt the magic somehow getting more alive but in a calmer way. Like something finally happened that should have in the first place. All that only strengthened their feeling of going back to the prophecy.

So when Trivium bumped into the three demons from Earth trapped in Jukai, suddenly everything made sense to them, even if the Earth trio was utterly confused and lost in a – mostly – unknown world.

Seeing the only red beast among them was still surprising to them, but not as surprising as recognizing Jay. It didn't matter that long years have passed since the last time they saw him screaming and kicking as he was dragged through that portal. His vibes were the same.

The Trivium trio was kinda speechless at first – and also cautious since they couldn't know what had happened to Jay on Earth. As far as they knew, his personality could have been completely altered. But luckily they haven't felt any twisted darkness or ill-will in him. He also kinda stayed in his role, guarding a mated pair like he was supposed to do. Even if it wasn't the Jukai Corey and Matt.

The slightly moving tattoo on the slender demon's side, the fact that he was a drummer and the way their powers reacted to Jay's closeness were enough proof that he was the long-lost friend they'd been missing for all these years. It was quite moving for the Jukai demons, but they agreed on not wanting to overwhelm the young male since the Earthly trio had already a lot on their plate. Still, as they were helping them out, the mated pair and Paolo dropped information about Jay's past and the prophecy to prepare them for what was to come.

Still it seemed that the red shaman beast and his half-blood mate were the ones who could fulfill the legend about the connected worlds. With awaking their powers and training they will be useful for all the worlds. Even if they seemed to be stubborn at first. Maybe also Jay's powers were going to awaken more with time at Jukai.

He definitely already showed signs of that now that his side wasn't itchy anymore. The protectors' energies were reacting more to Jay too as they were leading them to where they could get on top of a whale to get the Earthly demon kids. After all, since his kidnapping, the fourth protector's powers were kept alive in the remaining three and now that Jay was here, they recognized to whom they originally belonged.

That concerned Corey a bit. But talking to the high shaman he got reassured that Jay's protector powers were sealed inside them forever now. Maybe even setting an example for the future with three protectors to be born. All that awaking force in the young demon was the 'normal' powers of Jukai demons that he couldn't develop due to his kidnapping. Still it was good to know these.

 The other thing that the yellow beast shaman learned that those kids, adopted by the clan of the mated pair from Earth, were special too.

"So… You say the girl is a beast and has yellow shaman powers. Right? Like mine?" the Jukai Corey asked the red shaman beast while the whale was swimming in the sky.

 "Yeah... Your kind I suppose. Probably taken from here. You have anything to claim with her too, like with Jay? Told you, he is our drummer now…" the short Corey replied in his usual manner, only making the long-haired one smile. He liked that jumpy fire in the wilder creature.

 "Just was asking… The shaman power usually chooses the same gender. That's why we are rare. Two males or two females not always breed offsprings. The boy is a shaman too and has blue powers, right?" he asked, more like thinking aloud. And from the way all eyes turned to him questioningly and a bit irritated made him tell all.

"The prophecy also talks about how the other universes will open up again. The one where the blue-powered demons are too. And about how a new kind unites all the powers of these three bigger planets. The children of the two worlds shamans who holds the third one's teachings. And their offsprings are going to be a new class. With green magical forces."

"Wait a minute! Time out!" Jim exclaimed, making a "T" with his hands to take a moment and process what he was hearing. Of course the Jukai demons looked at him strange from the gesture, but understood what he wanted and stayed silent.

"So... how many prophecies are there that can affect us all? Or is this a several pages long one?? I mean... this is crazy," he said, starting to work himself up on all the new information and what those might imply. It wasn't enough that they were sitting in shit up to their necks and had to find the kids, now this too?

"Are you saying that Pauly and Gaby should mate to create this new class with the green forces?! They are like siblings! What if you're wrong about the prophecy meaning them?" he frowned, nervously playing with a hair band on his fingers.

"And I'm a blue one too. Does this mean that I come from the same dimension as Pauly? And what kind of dimension is that? You surely have legends of that too..." he said, talking probably the fastest the Jukai demons have ever heard from him. At the end he had to take a few deep breaths to calm down a bit.

Corey took a deep breath too and looked at the others before he opened his mouth. "Actually.... We have. And you and your spicy red shaman mate can learn to keep portals open. Then you can visit that dimension too. With all the blue forced demons and the mixed breeds with the people living there. Making half-bloods, like you. Those are fierce warriors and keeping a strong close-knit unit there. That's why the kidnapping is rare there."

Matt seeing and understanding most Jim's personality stepped closer to the trio from Earth to speak. "Jim, calm down. Please. The prophecy tells about one direction of the future happenings. But time is always in motion and many different futures can happen. But the thing about your origin is true. And you two have the power to travel between all the dimensions."

Nodding to Matt's words Jim focused on calming down. After all, the heavily tattooed warrior was right. He knew that the future that would come depended on many decisions. It was like an intricate web of cause and effect and the turns it would take depended on many factors. "Well... this traveling between dimensions thing is still kinda mind-blowing," he finally sighed, exchanging a look with his short mate.

"As we mentioned before, Corey's red clan did it all the time," Paolo said. "You're going to be able to do it soon, too," he added. It was true. The Jukai demons kept an eye on the mated pair's progress during practicing. And after that visit in the high shaman's secret cave, things have changed too.

"Once you master it, you could sometimes drop me off to jam with these dudes," Jay chimed in, trying to lighten the mood too. Which, of course, earned an eye roll from Jim, but also a grateful look.

"That would be great. Someone to play with while these two play 'buddies'." That was Paolo nodding at the Trivium mates, laughing.

Matt already opened his mouth. As the leader he felt he had to defend the seriousness of their culture and legends and the sacredness of the mating and mated pair. After all, their combined forces helped them win a lot of battles.... But his mate sensed his thoughts just in time and with a chuckle and a wink at the others, the buff shaman Corey of Jukai pulled Matt into his arms and kissed him shut.

Everyone laughed it off but it was more for easing up the heavy thoughts.

From the fogged horizon they could make out the curves of the cliffs. The other floating world was near. And while the two guardians chatted and laughed about all kinds of silly things they would do once those portals get open, even some inter-dimensional touring came into their minds. Debating on which band will be opening to the other... The whale chimed in with a long note echoing back from the by then clearly visible land. They arrived to search for the kids...

"Nice, nice. But before all that amazing legendary shit we should find our kids, no? Prophecy or not. I'm not having good feelings about their well-being," the red beast said silencing them all. First things first. They have a duty before becoming 'inter-dimensional heroes' or some shit...

 

**The End**

 


End file.
